Death the Kitty?
by MidnightVampress
Summary: Lord Death sends Kid on a mission, to stop a witch who is killing innocent people and stealing their souls. But Kid gets hit by one of her attacks. What will happen to Kid? Will Maka be able to help or will she be left in the dark? Read and find out yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys well this is a new story. I got this idea from a story I read on here, that wasn't finished, but letting you know I'm not stealing it. That story belongs to the original author of that story. My story is completely different, I hope you enjoy it, its a Maka/DTK pairing. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**DTK Pov**

"The DWMA the school where the students come to study and learn special abilities. Meisters and their weapons come to here, to take out the an being who is or trying to be a Kishin, but the ultimate goal create a Death Scythe. Only 99 kishin souls and one witch soul is what creates these magnificent and powerful weapons. My father when created this school, had this in mind as a way to rid the world of evil.. who am I your wondering? Why my names Death the Kid, the grim repear's son. Welcome to the Death Weapon/Mister Academy-"

"Kid!" A very loud and obnoxious voice shouted

What!?" I yelled back, annoyed, that my weapons had to interrupt.

"Your talking to yourself again" another voice said boredly.

"I was going something you know" I growled out

"Let me guess you were freaking out because the candles aren't symmetrical or the toilet paper not being folded" Liz said,

No, I was- THE TOLIET PAPER'S NOT FOLDED!" I screamed in horror, blood coming out of my nose "I'm garbage, I tell you. Garbage, not the toilet paper"

Liz sweat dropped, as Patty busted out laughing.

"Here we go again!" Patty shouted out, laughing like a lunatic

"Now, now Kid" Liz said, patting my back "its alright, you not garbage. I'm sure you folded the toilet paper, like you always do."

"But what if I didn't? I'm a failure, a complete disgrace. I can't be the best grim repear like my father, if I don't fold the toilet paper right" I cry out, pounding my fist on the ground.

Patty still laughing hysterically in the background.

Liz sighed "Kid, don't say that. Your a great grim repeat. I mean it you are" she reassured.

"You really think so?" I whimper out, wiping my tears away.

"Yeah, a little quirky, but still a great grim repear all the same" she said.

"Okay, thank you" I say smiling.

"Patty you can stop laughing now" Liz said to her sister, sweat dropping.

"Okay!" She shouted, then jumped up from the ground.

After having my ocd break down and getting up off the ground going back to me serious and determined persona, I feel the mirror in my pocket start to vibrate. Taking it out and opening it up, I see Sid on the mirror screen.

"Kid, you are needed in the Death Room, immediately" he says, commandingly.

"What does father need me for?" I ask curiously.

"He wants you to take on a very important mission. Its for you and your weapons alone." He states "Your Father will give you more on the details. So move it!"

"I'm on my way" I reply, then I hang up my mirror and put it away.

"Liz, Patty father wants to see us" I call out, as i summon Beezelbub.

"Kay!" Patty says excitedly, with a giggle.

Lis just shrugs, then they start glow a pink color and transform into their weapon forms, as I fly off to the academy.

~_Death's Room_~

"You summoned me, father?" I ask, my hands in my pockets, wanting to get down to business. My weapon partners, back in their original forms, on either side of me.

I look around seeing my father's weapon, the death scythe, Spirit and Sid in the room as well.

"Hey there kiddo, how are you" my father greets me in his silly tone.

"Father, don't go off topic, you said you needed me for a mission?" I stated.

My father sighs "Alright kiddo, yes I did. It seems that a witch has been terrorizing a town that's not far from here. The residence and death toll are slowly rising. She is gathering human souls for something. For what we don't know, but she has to be stopped." He says, his tone serious .

I nod in understanding.

"Why can't Black Star and Maka come along though?" Liz asks, curiously.

"Because this mission is to dangerous for them, unlike you three, they are not fully ready for something like this" Stein says, as he steps into the room "Maka has the potential yes, but she's not there yet and Black Star he might jeopardize the mission eniterly."

"Oh" she says, understandingly.

"Maka will be on these missions soon, though" Father states "just not this one."

"Well if that's everything, we'll be off now"I say then head back out my father's room.

"Kid" my father says.

"Yes, father" I reply, turning to him again.

"Be careful okay, son" he says, letting fatherly side show.

I nod in return and smirk.

"Come on Liz, Patty. We've got a witch to destroy" I call over my shoulder.

"Kay!" Patty said excitedly.

"O.. okay" Liz said nervously.

Once we were out of the academy, I summon Beezelbub and head to my destination, excited yet determined to vanquish the witch.

**Normal Pov**

~_Back in Lord Death's Room_~

"You think he'll be okay?" Spirit asks "this witch sounds strong."

"Although I do know this mission could be dangerous, especially with her powers. But, I have confidence in my son." Lord Death replies "but I do feel as if something insteresint may happen to him as well. If their is Stein, Spirit, Sid I want you all to help him out. Okay?"

"No problem" Spirit says

Stein and Sid nodding in agreement.

"Oh and Stein if anything does happen to him. Considering her magic consists of her changing people into animals. So please, don't try to dessect my son" Lord Death says, seriously

"Can't make any promises" Stein states, with a twisted smirk "But I'll try."

"Oh boy" Spirit says, gulping a bit.

"I been meaning to ask. Before I was a man that kept other's business to themselves before I died, but now that I'm no longer than man. I'm curious why didn't you mention her powers to your son?" Sid asks.

"Yes, I'm cusious as well" Stein says.

"Must have slipped my mind" Lord Death said his tone carefree again and shrugs.

While his death scythe and top meisters look at him dumfounded and sweatdropping.

**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Like I said its completely different the other one that's on here. I'll try to update chapter 2 soon. But until then I hope you enjoyed it. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy to see that my very first chapter has a review. Thank you **Beautifully-Asyemmetric. **I'm hoping to see more reviews soon. And so here's your new chapter. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

**DTK Pov**

~_flying on his skateboard_~

"So Kid, do you have a plan to defeat this witch?" Liz asked.

"Yea Kid, what are we going to do?" Patty asked curiously.

"Well once we figure out her powers and how she attacks, I'm sure I can make up a plan." I told her.

"That's right, your dad never told us what power she had, huh?" Liz said.

"I wonder what pomwer's she has?" Patty said curiously "this will be fun, huh sis?"

"uhh.. yea sure, Patty" Liz said nervously "I just don't get why Maka couldn't come though."

"You heard what professor Stein said. She's not read yet" I reminded.

"Still doesn't make sense, but okay" She said, dropping the subject.

**Normal Pov**

After finishing the conversation, the trio remained silent until they got to their destination. Kid lowered his skateboard down and looked around the town, his weapon partners tranforming into their regular forms.

"Uhh Kid?" Liz asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Kid responded.

"WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE!?" Liz exclaimed.

"All gone" Patty said, childishly.

"I think they are in hiding or the surviving members that lived here left to a different town" He stated

"Its like a ghost town here" Patty observed.

"G-g-ghost?" Liz said, shakily.

"Lets take a look around" Kid suggested.

"Kay!" Patty exclaimed, excitedly.

"O..okay" Liz said nervously.

The were looking around the town for what seemed about an hour, still not seeing any of the townspeople what so ever. Until finally, the witch they were looking for released her soul protect.

"Witch!" Kid exclaimed, turning to its direction

An evil laugh was what his response was.

"Hahaha, well well look what do we have here. The grim repear's son" the witch's voice echoed.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Kid ordered "unless your a coward" smirking when he said that.

Liz and Patty on either side of him, waiting for his command so they can to go into their weapon forms.

"Coward!?" The witch said angrily.

Not long a beautiful wolf showed itself to the trio. Its fir a mixture of black and white, its eyes, a mixture of icy blue and brillant green. Snarling angrily, the wolf's body started to glow a bright white light, making the trio squint and cover their eyes.

Once the light down the trio looked to see a woman standing where the wolf once was. Her hair was long and fell to her back, a shimmering moonlight silver with streaks of raven black peaking through, her eyes glowing the same as the wolf blue/green. She wore all black, a silky top that was off the shoulder with a long black skirt, that had a slit on her left side, and her feet were bare.

"Well now that you have shown yourself?" Kid said condesendingly "What did you do to the people of this town? Why are you taking there souls?"

The witch smirked "Like I would tell you" she replied "That is my business and clearly has nothing to do with you."

"It is our business if your taking innocent people lives away!" Liz shouted.

"Yeah!" Patty exclaimed.

"Aww how sweet" the witch purred "and you want to save them don't you. That's too bad because all of them aren't here. They have been taken to somehere thats hidden and you will never find them."

"Not if I kill you first" Kid growled out.

"Your not very bright are you?" the witch said mockingly "if yo kill me, then how will you be able to find the townspeople by yourself?"

"Who said I was going to find them alone?" Kid replied, with a smirk.

The witch begn to laughed "Good luck with that" she mocked.

Kid glared angrily "Enough with the chatter. I'm here to take your soul. prepare to die witch."

The witch begn to grim "Go ahead make my day" she said challengingly.

The witch made a ball of yellow light and threw it at the trio, Kid dodged easily.

"Liz,Patty!" Kid shouted.

"Right!" the girls said in unison, both transforming into their weapon forms.

Once kid hand them in his hands he got into his fighting stancd, his pinky fingers on the trigger and began to fire at the witch. The witch dodged easily and sent orbs of engry right back at them. Kid kept dodging as well, the orbs hitting the ground, trees and a few houses. The are slowly showing burning scuffs or were destroyed. The wit hes eyes began to glow white, her fingertips sparking with electricty, she flicked her wrist sending a bolt of electricty at Kid, hitting him in the side.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty shouted.

Kid winced and grabbed his side "I'm fine" he said, then pointed his guns and started to fire, but sadly none of them hitting the witch.

"Kid, shes too fast and who know how powerful she is?" Liz said.

"I know Liz, but we can't give up" Kid said "We have to try. Liz Patty now!"

The sisters nodded

"Lets go soul resonance!" They shouted in unison, their soul wavelength expznded. Spikes forming on Kid's shoulders, the guns expanding dramtically. Purple skulls swarming around them.

"Intiating execution mode" Patty said

"Pressure at 0.4%."Liz stated

"Target locked on" Patty replied.

"Feedback in 5 seconds"Liz said.

"5-

"4-

"3-

"2-

"Firing now" Patty said, holding a peace sign out.

"Death Canon!" Kid said, shooting a big amont of energy at the witch hitting her directly and her body fell to the ground hard.

After their soul wavelengths returned back to normal. Kid, Liz and Patty returned back to the normal state and walked over to the witches body. Her body was severly burned and she was not moving, her chest not moving up and down. Kid smirked in victory.

"That was easy" he said.

"Way to go Kid!" Patty praised.

"Yeah, I told you, you were a great grim repear" Liz said, patting his back.

"Thanks" he said and smiled. "Lets go home. We have to report this to my father"

"Yeah!" Patty said excitedly.

Liz just nodded.

Kid had his back turned and was just about to summon Beezelbub, when a strong was shot at him hard, making him to fall to ground and knocking him unconcious.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty shouted running to his aid.

"What was that?"Liz asked she turned to see the witch standing and smirking.

"Never assume when a fight is done, and never let your guard down" She said "Haven't you learned anything from fighting Medusa? Well you guys were fun, but I have things to do. Ta-ta for now" Then after that, she vanished in the wind.

"Damn that witch" Liz said angrily.

Then Kids body began to glow, catching the sisters' attention.

"Kid?" They ask.

**Well that was chapter 2? I hope your enjoying this story and that I'm doing the character's right. I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Please review. And i hope this was long enough for you guys. Until the next chapter, I wish ou all a good day :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you **Beautifully-Asymmetric, 8Fangirl8, and Exadire. **For the lovely reviews. You guys made me so happy when I saw them, so again thank you. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. The villianess will show up again soon, but for now Enjoy the humor. The fluff will show up slowly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**Normal Pov**

~_In the death room_~

Lord Death was watching his son's fight, in his mirror the whole time. He knew something odd was happening when she was getting up from that Death Canon blast Kid shot.

"Something doesn't seem right with this" He said "I know the Death Canon is a powerful attack, but that witch is alot tougher than she looks."

Once Kid's back was turned he knew.

"She's faking it! He shouted, but he was too late warn his son.

The attack that was sent to his son, made his heart stop beating. He heard the witch's cock voice and glared at the mirror, then watched the witch vanish in the wind.

"No one does that to my son" He said darkly.

~_With Kid~_

"_Kid?" _Liz and Patty's voice said curiously.

Kid's body began to glow a bright light and you can hear a grunt of pain come from its source. The girls hd to cover their eyes from the bright and once the light dimmed down, their eyes widened in disbelief.

There where Kid's body once was, laid a kitten. He was all black except the three hotizontal stripes on his cheek, and two patches that looked like skulls on his paws. The girls looked at each other confused.

"Do you think that's Kid?" Patty asked.

"I don't know Patty, but it sure seems like him" Liz said "Maybe we should bring him back to the academy and have Stein take a look at him."

"Kay!"Patty said enthusiastically.

~_Back in the Death Room_~

Lord Death sighed "I was afraid this would happen" He said "Stein you know what to do."

Stein smirked and nodded.

"Remember no dissecting" Lord Death said, seriously.

Stein's smirk started to fade and did a mental pout in his head.

"Fine" He sighed.

"I do have to say though, that witch was gorgeous" Spirit said, his face sparkling "I wouldn't mind-"

"Reaper Chop!" Lord Death said, slamming his foam like hand, on Spirits head "you really think this is the best time for that" a irritation mark on his head.

"Oww can you warn someone when you do that?" Spirit whined, rubbing his head hard.

"Why should I? You never learn anyways" Lord Death sighed.

"Oh come on I can't help it" Spirit started, eyes going dreamy again "Gorgeous woman, I can't help but want to sink my-"

"Repear Chop!" Lord Death said, more irritatin marks on his head. "Maybe you should learn to think with your brain"

Stein looks over Spirit's unconsious bleeding form.

"No wonder Maka despises you" Stein said, purposefully,

"Maka!" Spirit exclaimer in tears "Why can't you love your papa. Please don't be angry with me."

~_At Maka and Soul's apartment_~

Maka sneezes and shivers.

"You alright, Maka" Blair the cat asks, in her cat form.

"Yea maybe it just a cold coming on" She said, waving her hand absentmindly.

"You going to be alright?" Soul asks.

"Yea, don't worry" Maka replied, with a smile.

~_Back in Death's Room_~

"Repear Chop!" Lord Death shouts "God your so snnoying today"

Spirit is completely passed out and has a fountain of blood of his head, his soul hanging out of his mouth.

"Well that's new" Stein says, observing Spirits unconcious form.

"Don't you think you went a little far?" Sid asks with a sweat drop.

"He'll wake up soon. I just needed peace and quiet for awhile" Lord Death said his voice carefree once again.

"Lord Death!" Liz and Patty's voices yelled, catching his having a blundle of black fur in her arms.

"Hey there, you guys okay?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes we are fine" Liz reassured "But something happened toKid"

"Whats up? He asks, already knowing.

"He turned into a cat!" Patty blurts out, with a giggle.

Liz carefully lifts the black bundle that was in her hands, so Lord Death can see.

"We thought we took care of the witch with the Death Canon, but it seems when we let our guard down, she attacked kid" Liz explained "We saw this brightly form engulf his body and when it died down, this kitten was in his place"

"Kitty!" Patty squealed happily.

"You think he'll be okay?" Liz asked.

Lord Death looked over the little black ball of furn, he knew it was his sone for sure. The horizontal stripes gave that away on the spot.

"Its him alright, I'm sure he's alright" He reassured "Nut to be on the safe side, Stein can you take him to the infirmary for observation or until he wakes up."

Stein nodded and took Kid from Liz carefully and headed out of the room.

"Sid go with him, so he doesn't try and dissect him would you" Lord Death asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Alright" He replied and followed Stein out.

"Liz, Patty. I would adviss not to tell anyone what happened to kid. Do you understand" Lord Death asked.

The two weapon pistols nodded

"Alright then. Who don't you two go home and get some res. I know you two must be tired from that fight. You can come back in the morning to see if Kid wakes up, okay."

The nodded and smiled, then turned to leave out of the room.

"You going to be alright?" Spirit asked "I know you are worried about your son."

"Your awake" Lord Death noticed "and yea I'll be alright. I'm just worried how he will take it, when he finds out that witch turned him into a cat."

"Well just have to wait and see" Spirit admitted "Well I best be off now. Can't keep those ladies at the bar waiting for me. Don't wait for me." he said with a dream smile, walking with light skip to his step.

Lord Death just sighs and sweat drops "I worry about him sometimes. I really do, but does he have to be such a player." he says to him self "Oh well" he shrugs, tone care free again and turns to his mirror again, so he keep track of the witch.

**Well, that was Chapter 3. Thank you for reading, please review it would be greatly appreciated. Chapter 4 is on its way, until then have a pleasant day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you **Exadire. , Yay, Beautifully-Asymmetric, Opechan, and 8Fangirl8 **for the reviews, it really means alot that you guys love this story. I promise that I will update a chapter every day or at least try to. Thank you for supporting my story, it gives me such pride to know that you guys are enjoying it. Well here's a new chapter for you loyal fans. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

Note: "..." regular talking

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

**DTK Pov**

The next morning I woke up, to seeing all white and that I was on a bed that didn't belong to me. I took a look around the room and saw that I wasn't in my room.

"Ahh god your awake" A voice said "Good to see your okay Kid."

I turned to the voice and saw Stein near the window, with the sun reflection of his glasses in a creepy way. I mentally shivered seeing, but kept my composue, so he wouldn't that he kind of scares me.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" I asked.

Stein just stood there looking at me.

I cleared my throat, thinking he didn't hear me clearly "What happened to me"? I tried again.

Again Stein didn't respond.

'Why isn't he answering me?' I thought out loud, slightly frustrated.

"Its because during the fight, when you had your back turned. The witch hit you from behind and because of that you turned into what her magic is suppose to do" Stein said, matter-of-factly.

"What does her magic do?" I asked.

Once again, He remaine slightly.

Now I was getting very irrarited.

'Why can't you hear me!?' I practically shouted in my mind, making Stein flinch.

"Jeez Kid, no need to shout" He said, rubbing his ear "Well its safe to say that you can communicate, but only telepathecially. I can't understand you verbally."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

Stein remained, quiet once again.

I sighed in irritation 'What do you mean' I thought, trying to remain calm.

Stein sighed "The witch you fought her powers are more unique from the others. Her powers give her the ability to transform into in to any animal she chooses. Not only does she pack a punch with her electrical attacks, as well as incredible fighting skills and speed, she can even transform her opponents into animals. But thats only for when he wants to escape. Which resulting of when she hit you with her attack, she transformed you into a cat." He explained.

I froze then started busted out laughing.

'Transform into a cat' I laughed 'That's obsurd, your joking right?'

"As much as I like to joke around" He smirked, then turned back to serious "I'm afraid I'm not. She transformed you into a cat."

'Get me a mirror. I need to see for myself' I said, still not fully believing.

Stein sighed, but did as I requested. Soon a mirror was placed in front of me, where my usually reflection should have been, a cat, no a kitten was in its place. Golden eyes, black fur with three horizonal stripes on my cheeks, with skull patches on my paws was looking straight back at me. Thats when I knew that it was true, I was transformed into a cat.

I sighed sadly 'Is there anyway to transform back? or if I will return back to normal?'I asked Stein.

"We don't know" Stein said honestly "Your father has been keeping track of the witches movements, but she disappered on us."

'And because of what she can do with her powers, we will won't be able to find her any time soon, correct?' I asked.

"Yes" Stein said "But for now, we will just have to be patient. Its a good thing too because soon Maka will be able to go along with you on these mission as well."

'Thank you for telling me professor' I said

Getting up head for the door, as the doors open revealing my weapon partners.

"Hi Kid!" Patty greeted, happily.

I winced "Patty not so loud" I say.

Liz looks at me confused, and Patty just squeals.

"Aww Kid, you look so cute!" Patty squealed "Well not as cute giraffes"

"_Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe~ _she began to sing.

"Patty will you knock it off!" I shouted.

She didn't stop and contiued her song about giraffes.

"Ahh Kid remember, we can't understand you verbally, only telepatheically" Stein said.

I mentall smacked myself 'Patty Stop!' I growled in my mind.

"Hehe, sorry" She said, hyperly giggling and her hand over mouth.

I sigh tiredly 'This is going to be a long day' I thought to myself.

Stein just smirks

**Normal Pov**

~With Maka and Soul~

"I can't believe Blair moved out and is on her own now" Maka said to Soul, as the were walking to the academy.

"Its about time, I was beinning to believe she was never going to leave" Soul replied, boredly with his hands in his pockets.

"Maka Chop!" Maka yelled, slamming a book into Soul's head.

"What the hell Maka!" Soul shouted "What was that for!?"

"For being a jerk" She said, angrily.

"I thought you be happy, now she won't smother me with her big breasts and you won't get so jealous. Its not my fault she has bigger beasts then yoy" Soul retorted.

"Maka Chop!" Maka yelled again, slamming the book on his head again "The only reason why I get angry is because you let her do those things and turn into a hormonal asshole."

Soul just grumbled, not wanting argue and get another book slammed to his head.

"I'm going to miss her though" Maka said, with a sad tone "Even though she can be a handful."

Maka and Soul arrived to the academy and started to walk up the steps, for another day of school.

~_With Kid and The sisters~_

**DTK Pov**

I was exploring the school in my cat form and found it awkward that everytime my cat instincts would kick in, like if I smelt something it was 10 times stronger than it once was, I should tell father that the boys bathrooms need to be cleaned more thoroughly. My spine shudders at the memory of catching the sent.

_Bring!_

My ears twitch at the noise and see a bunch of students rushing to get to class. Because of my flexibility, I tried to do my best to not get trampled on and dodge the students as best as I can. When I thought I thought for sure I wasn't going to run into anyone, I was wrong. I crashed into some body and because of the impact they fell down as well.

"Oof, oww what hit me?" I hear a familar female voice say.

I followed the voice to find I crashed into...

**Well thats Chapter 4, anyone want to take a guess on who it is? ;) Its pretty obvious. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and I'm sorry if my grammar sucks, I'll try and work on it better. Until next time I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you **Beautifu****lly-Asymmetric, Exadire. , OpeChan, 8Fangirl8 **and ** . **** . **For the awesome reviews. It means so much. Without further a do her is your new chapter, please enjoy the story :-)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater

Note: "..." Regular talking

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

_**Previously...**_

_I tried to do my best to not get trampled on and dodge the students as best as I can. When I thought I thought for sure I wasn't going to run into anyone, I was wrong. I crashed into some body and because of the impact they fell down as well._

_"Oof, oww what hit me?" I hear a familar female voice say._

_I followed the voice to find I crashed into..._

**DTK Pov**

I looked up see, a girl with ash-blonde hair, that was, in a red pleated skirt, with a white colored shirt and yellow vest with a green amd white tie, on the ground rubbimg her back side and grimcing. I knew this girl instantly when I saw familiar symmetrical pig tails in her hair.

**'Maka...'**

**Maka Pov**

~_Earlier before the crash_~

When we got to the top of the stairs of the academy, Soul and I were greeted with an obnoxiously loud voice.

"Yeahoo! Soul Maka come greet the man who will one day surpass god himself" a blue haired, boy shouted.

"Black Star" I mumble, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Hey man" Soul greeted in his 'cool' tone and high fived each other.

"Hi Maka, Soul" A softer voice greeted, which belonged to the soft spoken ninja weapon, Tsubaki.

"Hi Tsubaki, how are you this morning?" I ask, with a bright smile, walking over to stand by her.

"I'm alright" She replies happily "And yourself?"

"I'm alright, kind of sad though" I admit.

She gives me a sad look "Why, Maka?" She asks, caringly.

"Blair moved and is now living on her now" I say.

"About time" Soul says, joining in the coversation.

A irritation forms on my head "Maka Chop!" I say and slam a book into Soul's head "Haven't you learned anything from this morning?" I ask in annoyance.

Tsubaki gives Soul a sympathetic glance, then turns back to me "Don't be so down Maka, you should be happy for her and support her decision. I know your sad that she is gone, but doesn't mean she's gone forever. Maybe she'll stop by on occasion and come visit you" She said, optimisically.

"Yeah your probably right, Thanks Tsubaki" I say with a smile, feeling a bit better.

"Its no problem" She replies, smiling back.

_Bring!_

"Yeahoo, come on peasants. Time for the big man to get to class" Black Star shouts, leading the way.

"Yeah, don't want to be late, so uncool" Soul says, walking next to Black Star.

"Tsubaki, you go on a head I need to get somethin out of my locker" I tell her "I'll se you in class.

"Okay. Black Star, Soul, wait up" She calls, walking a bit faster so she can catch up to them.

I smile one last time, then head over to my locker to get a notebook, pencil and textbook for our lesson today. As I get my materials and close my locker to head to class, something knocked into my legs, making me fall over.

"Oof, oww what hit me?" I say as I rub the spot wher I fell down on.

When I look around to see what it was. I see an adorable black kitten on the ground staring up at me, with its huge golden eyes.

"Oh, well hello there little guy" I say with a smile "I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" When I got meow as response and he got on his four legs again, I felt my self sign in relief.

"Well thats good. What are you doing wandering the academy for. You can get hurt that way you know" I scolded.

The cat just looks at me with his jeweled eyes and meows.

I couldn't help but smile, the kitten was just so adorable.

"Well I'm glad your okay" I say and reach out to pick him up, holding him to my chest. I feel him tremble against me "Come on little guy, its dangerous walking around here. Lets go to class, then if I can I'll let you stay at my house okay" I say and start walking over to Professors Stein's class.

"I just hope Stein doesn't think about dissecting you" I say absentmindly, I feel the kitten tremble in my arms again, but ignored thinking he was just cold.

**DTK Pov**

If it wasn't for the fact that I am a cat, I swear I would be looking like a bright tomato, being held close to Maka's chest like this.

**'How can Soul and Black Star think she is flat chested?'** I start to feel myself blush more at my own perverted thoughts. **'Its a good thing I'm a cat, I wouldn't want a book slammed in my head if she knew what I was thinking right now.'**

I lighghtly tremble when I think about the Maka Chops she gives to Black Star and Soul.. **'How does she even make those books pop up out of no where in the first place?' **I wonder. **'Well I can tell this is going to be an interesting day, who knows maybe I might like it?' **I look up to see that she is carrying me into class.

"I just hope Stein doesn't think about dissecting you" Maka says. I tremble again, in fear and gulp.

**Normal Pov**

Unknown to them two weapon pistols were watching the two the whole time in the hallway. The sisters started freaking out when they lost track of Kid and have been look for him all over the school. They stopped panicking when they saw him with their best friend Maka.

"Hey sis, do you think we should tell Maka?" Patty asked, innocently.

"Nah, besides you heard what Lord Death said" Liz reminded "No one is suppose to know, unless necessary."

Your right sis. Your so smart" Patty praised with bright smile.

"Come on Patty" I said "We are going to be late to class. And we don't have to worry about Kid, he's going to be in class with us anyways,"

"Kay!" Patty shouts happily, skipping along as she and her big sister head to class.

**Well that's the end of this Chapter. I really am hoping you guys are enjoying this story. I promise the fluff will show as much as possible, but its going to take sometime. The villianess will show very soon as well, keep in mind about those souls she's taking. What doing you think she is doing with them? And will Kid ever change back to normal? keep reading to find out. Until then please review :) Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you **Exadire. Beautifully-Asymmetric, manga 4 Life 8P, Have A Nice Dream **and** 8Fangirl8 **for the awesomse reviews. I hope you guys will continue to like this story. I'm doing my best to keep the character's as they are in the anime, so sorry if sometimes they are bit OCC. Your in for a real treat in this chapter, but I won't give it away. So i would advise just reading it yourself. So enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Soul Eater

Note: "..." regular talking

'...' Kid talking

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

**Normal Pov**

Walking into class just as the bell rang, Maka went up to Stein, with Kid still in her arms.

"Hey, Professor Stein is it alright if this cat stays with me for clas"She askes, pleadingly.

Stein examines the cat and instantly see that its Kid and smirks.

"Sure, but he has to stay up from with me, okah?" Stein says with sly grin.

Maka sweat drops at the grin, but nods and heads to her seat thats next to Soul and Tsubaki. Taking out her materials and textbook to prepare for class, Maka notices that Kid wasn't behind her like always is.

"Hey Liz, where's Kid?"She asks the older girl.

"He-" She began, but was cut off by an obnoxious, blue haired ninja.

"HE WAS PROBABLY TO SCARED TO COME TO SCHOOL TODAY, BECAUSE OF MY MANLINESS" He exclaims. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WOULD BE SCARED EVENTUALLY. AHAHAHAHA!

Then a scalpel gets thrown and barely misses the ninja's head by an inch. Both the two meisters and death weapon turn to see where it came from.

"Sit down, shut up and pay attention, next time I won't miss" Stein says menacingly, making everyone around the blue haired boy sweat drop, then goes back to explaining the creature he was going to be dissecting for the day.

"As I was saying" Maka said, clearing her throat "Where's Kid?"

"His father called him away for important grim repear training, so he's going to be away for awhile" The pistol said, lying smoothly.

"Oh okay. Well if your his weapon shouldn't you be with him?" Maka pointed out.

"H-h-his father told him to go on his own, so h-h-he didn't really need us" Liz stuttered.

"Is it because its near something haunter or something related to that? Maka asked again.

"YES! Liz shouted a bit too loudly.

Which caused another scalpel to come flying at them and barely hitting them, both girls to turned to face the professor.

"Do I have to tell you again, to be quiet and pay attention?" Stein threatened "Next interruption they are getting a scalpel in their arm, am I clear."

"Sorry Professor Stein" The girls said in unison, gulping and dropping the conversation.

"Good. Now as I was saying-" He lectured as a Kimodo Dragon was presented in front of the class, pinned down with Professor standing over it with two scalpels in his hands.

Seeing the deadly creature made the whole class sweat drop.

'He is absolutely insane' everyone thought in unison.

~_Time Skip_~

~After the Last Class~

The group were gathering their things amd getting to head out of class, and go home. Maka was taking her time collecting her things, while the group was talking and waiting for her.

"I can't believe he actually dissected a Kimodo Dragon" Liz said, with wide eyes.

"Me neither" Soul agreed, shivering at the thought of it.

"WELL THAT PATHETIC LITTLE LIZARD COULDN'T EVEN COME UP AGAINST A TOUGH GUY LIKE ME!" Black Star Exclaimed "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Maka Chop!" Maka shouted slammimg the book into his head, making everyone sweat drop.

"Oww what the hell tiny-tits. Why'd you do that for?" Black Star complained, rubbing his head.

"Maka Chop!" She says slamming the book into his head again "The first one was for being loud and yelling in my ear. The second one was for being a jerk!" She explains, angrily.

Black Star has a trail blood running down his blood and in a daze.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouts, and runs over to help him.

"Great Black Star, you got blood all over my book" Maka complains, wiping the blood ôff with a hankerchief.

_"Maka Alburn please report to the death room, I repeat Maka Alburn please report to the death room" _Sid voice said into the intercom.

Maka instantly knew what it was about, her face turning serious.

"Soul, I'll meet you back at home. Oh and I was wondering can I bring a pet home?" She asks.

"What!" Soul shouts "We just got rid of one, why are we getting another one?"

Maka sighs "Because I'm going to miss Blair" She replies "So please can I?" using her puppy dog eyes.

The look made Soul instantly give in and sigh in defeat "Fine, but your making dinner today" He says.

"Thanks Soul" Maka says cheerfully, and hugs him.

Soul stiffens and lightly blushes, but recovers quickly and pushes her away "Yeah, yeah no problem" He says playing it off coolly, turning around so he can hide his blush.

"Well I better get going, bye guys I'll see you later" Maka says and heads to Steins office before going to the Death Room, while the rest of the group head home, leaving Maka behind.

"Professor Stein" Maka says, knocking on his door.

Stein opens the door and looks down to see the meister.

"Ahh Maka" He greets "What did you need?"

"I'm here to pick up the kitten and then heading over to the death room" She says, then lowers her voice "Another weapon lesson for me"

Stein undertood instantly and nods, but he wasn't the only one to hear her.

**DTK Pov**

**'Weapon lesson?'** Kid thinks** 'What did she mean by that? Now that I think about it she has been staying after school alot, but I never really thought anymore of it'**

"Well anyways can I take him home now?" I hear her say "He's unharmed right?"

I felt flattered and lightly blushed when I heard her concern for me.

"He's perfectly fine" Stein says then comes over, picks me up and hands me over to her.

"Thanks Professor Stein for watching over him" Maka said with a bright smile.

"Your welcome Maka" Stein replies "Well you better get going, I'll meet up with you there soon for your lesson."

"That's right I can finally change now and your going to try and wield me" She says excitedly.

Stein nods then looks to me and pats my headn Maka begins to carry me away out of Steins office.

'What is going on?' I ask him, feeling very confused 'What is she talking about?'

He shakes his head and doesn't reply.

I begin to sigh

'I guess I have to figure it out on my own'I say to myself.

Maka stops and looks around.

**'Crap did she hear me?' **I curse.

Maka just shakes her head "Thats odd I thought I heard Kid's voice just now, but that's impossible he's away training" She ponders "Oh well, come on little guy. You know I have to think of a name for you.. hmm how about Kiddy, because you remind me of him anyways."

I meow in response, approvingly.

"Kiddy it is" She says, with a bright smile then starts to scratch behind me ear.

I purr happily, then feel myself blush at my reaction.

**'What the hell was that!'** I exclaim to myself.

"Well, Kiddy. I'm in for a long day" Maka sighs, then opens the door to my father's room.

"Hey there, hi there, whats up? My Father greeted cheerfully.

"I'm here for my lesson, Lord Death" Maka stated her voice turning determined.

**'I wonder what lessons she has been taking?' **I think to myself

"Oh thats great, but you know its not going to be easy today" He points out.

"I know, but I want to try no matter what" Maka replies.

"Very well then" He says "Oh and who is your little friend?"

"Oh we crashed into each other in the hallway this morning, and since there was no one around. I thought I'd take him in and let him stay with Soul and I." Maka says, showing me to my father.

My father stares at me for a second and starts to bust out laughing. I roll my eyes at him and sigh.

'Father' I say in annoyance.

My father stiffens and stare at me, then nods.

"Well he's adorable, but for now let me hold onto him, until your done with your lesson" He says to Maka.

Maka nods and hands me over to my dather.

"Papa's not here is he?" She asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Not this time, I sent him away to do information gathering" My father replies.

Maka lets out a sigh of reflief, the Stein walks into the room.

"Alright Maka you ready?" Stein asks.

Maka nods and heads over to stand in thhe middle of the room and I see myself wtching closely. He expression was of determination, something I find myself admiring about.

"We have been practicing to get your weapon blood under control, and you have preformed this task impressively well" Stein says "Now you will try to take everything you learned and finally see what weapon you are. This task will not be easy and you will need alot of concentration to do it, are you ready."

"Yes" Maka says, eyes determined.

'Wait! Maka's a weapon!?'

**And thats the end of the chapter, what will Maka's weapon transformation look like. How will Kid take it? And how will he feel after his discovery? Stay tuned to find out. I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter to the story, please review or if you have any suggestions. I will love to hear them, thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you** XxHellionYuraxX, Exadire N Death, Have A Nice Dream, Beautifully-Asymmetric, Dots, Guest, 8Fangirl8, littlerain999 **and **Kid Desperate for War**for the amazing reviews. I was so happy seeing so many reviews from you guys, you guys are amazing. And Thank You **Have A Nice Dream** for pointing out a mistake I made, it means alot. All of you have been wonderig what Maka's weapon form is like, well here it is. I'll put a link up on my profile later today so you guys can visualize them better. Well here is Chapter 7 so enjoy :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

Note: "..." regular talking

'...' Kid talking

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

_Previously..._

_"We have been practicing to get your weapon blood under control, and you have preformed this task impressively well" Stein says "Now you will try to take everything you learned and finally see what weapon you are. This task will not be easy and you will need alot of concentration to do it, are you ready?"_

_"Yes" Maka says, eyes determined._

_'Wait! Maka's a weapon!?' _

**DTK Pov**

'Father is she really a weapon?' I ask, in shock.

My father looked at me and nodded "Yes, she is. Just like her mother she has the ablities of a mesiter, but because of her father's blood running through her veins she is also a weapon. It was activated with the fight against Asura, and all of you were incompacitated. You all woke up from her scream and by that time her weapon blood was deactivated. So ever since she has been coming here tuesdays, thursdays and saturdays to be able to control her weapon blood. Today she is going to transform into her weapon form for the first time, your the only one that going to witness it. Since she doesn't have meister yet to wield her. Thats why Stein is here, since he is the only meister here at the moment, other than Sid, that can easily wield any weapon. Usually Sid and Death Scythe will be here as well to help with her training, but I sent them to get more information about the witch you fought" My father said in a hushed tone.

'Amazing' I said 'I just thought she goes and studies in the library after school.'

"She does" He says his voice still quiet "We gave her extra homework assignments to study up on and so she can learn what means to e a weapon partner. To be honest if she keeps it up she will be more powerful than her own father and maybe even Soul. She doesn't have to have a meister, like Soul does since, she can easily slice her opponents with the scythes that come out of her wrists, but she is very dedicated to helping Soul become a death scythe, which he shouldn't be too long now. He only needs 10 more kishin souls and the witch soul and hell become one."

'Then why is she training to be a weapon?' I asked 'And if shes doesn't have to have ameister, why is going to try her weapon form?'

"So that if it came down to it and in need of an emergency she can help you guys and she wanted to know what weapon she was?" He explained "And I'm starting to think her intuition is right, I feel as if something bad is happening. That witch gathering those souls, something isn't right. So I'm glad Maka wanted to invest in learning to control her weapon blood" my father's voice turned grave and serious when he was talking about the witch.

'I'm sorry that I failed you father' I said, hanging my head in shame.

"You didn't fail me son, not at all" My father's said, proudly "You fought her bravely, the witch was just more clever than she appeared. Thats why I sent Sid and Spirit to get more information. Now shh, let's watch what Maka can do. I bet you will be impressed, I have a feeling we are going to see something that we have never seen before."

I nodded and turned my attention back to Maka and Stein, waiting in anticipation of what will happen.

**'I wonder what weapon she will be?'**

**Normal Pov**

While Kid and Lord Death were on the sidelines discussing things. Maka stood fierce and determined, waiting for to be instructed on what to do. She has been waiting for this day to come for a very long time now, learning and studying all that she could, even trained her body until she was no longer able to stand. She was determine to become her weapon form.

"Alright Maka, you have been drilling as much information as you could about weapon blood, weapon forms and what it means to be a weapon partner. You have trained your body as much as you could, until were no longer able to stand up. Both your body and mind have been pushed to their limirts. I believe you are ready both mentally and physcially, but is your soul ready?" Stein lectured.

Maka remained silent, but her expression remained determined.

Stein smiled slightly at her expression "Very well then. Close your eyes and listen for your next instructions" Stein commanded.

Maka closed her and obeyed.

"Think of when you resonate your soul with Soul's and you feel the power that resonates from both of you. How you trust in each other as partners and rely on one another. Do the same, but with your weapon blood resonanting with your soul, let it flow throughout your whole body, let it dwell in your soul. Don't be afraid of your power, accept it." Stein instructed, analyzing his student carefully.

Maka took a deep breath and did as was told. She relaxed her body and let her weapon bloody slowly emerge with her soul, she felt the power within her beginning to grow and expand throughout her body, she started to feel scared at feeling so much power through her, but she took another deep breath and calmed down, her body beginning to tingle all over.

"You feel that tingling sensation throughout your body, thats the power running through you. Now I want you to grab hold of that power, don't let it scare you. Keep holding on that power" Stein instructed, face serious "Accept it."

Kid watched in amazement as he saw Maka's soul expan, it was beautiful it was silvery, white and he could see her every characteristic train swirling around in it. White butterflies fluttered delicately with in her soul and rose petals fell elegantly down all around her, shinning brightly for him to see.

**'So beautiful and symmetrical' **He admired, his eyes sparkling brightly.

Maka cautiously grabbed hold of the power flowing through her, and held onto it. She started to feel scared again because all of the power surrounding her, but ger soul was determined to try. Taking another deep breath, her body shaking lightly, she kept holding on. She started to feel her body tingle all over and change, a soft silvery-white glow started to form around her body.

"Transform Maka, now" Stein ordered.

Maka jumped in the air, her body completely engulfed in the silvery-white light, her body shaping and transforming in the air. Stein easily caught her when the light came down and landed in his hands. He and Kid were surprised when the light broke away and revealed Maka's weapon form.

In his hands were two parallel, double bladed scimitars. The end of the handles were connected by a chain and the blades were very sharp. On each of the hilts it had a white-silvery rose with an emerald dew drop on it.

"Amazing" Stein commented "You alright Maka?"

Not long, a reflection of Maka smiling, was shown.

"Never better sir" She replied cheerful "Professor Stein, tighten the chain and hold out straight opposite of each other."

Stein was puzzled at her request, but nodded.

Once the chain was tightened and the sword were held out straight, Maka's weapon form began to glow again. The chain became a medal rod and the swords curved. Once the light was gone again, Maka had become a dual scythe. White and silver zig zagged across the blades, the ends extremly sharp. Just like the scimitars a white-silvery rose and emerald dew drop was on each of the hilts and an emerald vine wrapped around the metal rod.

Stein was astonished "How'd you figure that out Maka?" He asked.

"My idiot father is a scythe, sir" She replied, showing her reflection again.

Stein started to laugh "Who knew his daughter would be two weapons in one" He said in amusement.

"Well done, Maka" Lord Death praised "In all my years of working at the school, I have never seen a weapon form like yours."

"Thank you Lord Death" Maka replied, with a bright smile.

"Its too bad that you won't be collecting kishin eggs to become like a death scythe like your father" He said "I would be happy to know what it would be like to wield you."

"It would be an honor to become a death scythe for you, Lord Deth" Maka said "But I made a promise to Soul and I can't break that promise to him."

"I admire your selflessness, but keep in mind my offer still stands. If your willing to want to be come one" He says.

"Thank you sir" She says with a smile, then takes a deep breath, returning back to her normal state.

"Well, it seems I didn't have to show, how to go back to your original form" Stein said "Well done Maka, Thats your lesson for today. Soon we will have to see who will be able to wield you, but then again that won't be for awhile. So thursday I want you to come back so we can practice on soul resonnance and allowing meisters to be able to fight with you. Read up on Scythe and Sword abilities that will be your assigment until thrusday."

"You got it Professor Stein" Maka replied "I will learn as much as I can."

"Your free to go, then" He said and turn to leave.

Maka turned and faced Lord Deatha smiling sweetly at the kitten in his arms.

"Well little guys. Lets go home, its been a long day and I bet your hungry" She said, gently taking him from Lord Death arms "Thank you for looking after him sir. And tell Kid that I hope his training goes well."

"Training?" Lord Death asks, tilting his head.

"The training you sent Kid on" Maka reminded "Liz told me about it."

"Oh, that training" Lord Death said, in his carefree voice "Of course I'll let him know."

"Thank you again" She said, smiling then taking the kitten in her arms and leaving.

"Goodbye" Lord Death said, cheerfully "Come back soon."

Once Maka was out of the room Lord Death sighed and sweat dropped.

"If only she knew that she is holding my son in her arms" Lord Death said to himself "Oh well, he'll be fine with Maka, taking care of him" his voice carefree again.

**Well what did guys think of Maka's weapon forms? I will put up link of what they look like, I promise. Since this is a KiMa story. I made her that way because remember Kid has symmetry issues. So I thought this would help him out a bit. Well stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you for reading, please review :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you **Exadire N Death, souleaterlover, iliketosmile, 8Fangirl8, Guest, cjsylvester, xSimply-Simplex, and Beautifully-Asyemmetric** Thank you for the reviews, they mean so much. I'll answer a few questions one of you asked

**Guest: **Yes and no. Yes he will wield her, but someone else is going to wield her first. I'm not giving away who yet.

**iliketosmile: **She is going to tell them very soon once a new character show's up in the story, but like I said I'm not revealing who yet. Its a surprise ;)

Well one with the stories, if you guys have any other stories I would be glad to answer them. I hope you like this chapter, here is a bit fluff you guys have been waiting for. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

Note: "..." regular talking

'...' Kid talking

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

**Normal Pov**

Kid was still slightly in shock when he discovered that Maka was a weapon, but when his dad explained everything it made him feel less confused, in fact he admired Maka's dedication in wanting to learn how to control it and how she will continue helping Soul become a death scythe. He was more amazed that she was not just one solid weapon, but two and it was perfectly symmetrical.

**'I wonder if I could wield her?' **He thought.

_~Time Skip~_

Maka and Kid have been at her apartment for awhile and Kid was looking around it, he was always happy to see that her aparment was always so clean and organized. Soul was in his room, going whatever and Kid very much didn't want to know.

**'She probably threatens Soul on a daily basis to keep this clean' **He thought **'I wouldn't be surprised if she cleans this place periodically.'**

Maka smiled at the little kitten as he looked around, his tail twitching at random times. She looked at the clock to see that it was time to make dinner, she put her book down and headed for the kitchen. Kid got curious on what she was doing and decided to follow her, to see was preparing to make spaghetti and meatballs, with ceasar salad and garlic bread.

'**That looks delicious' **He thought, making his mouth water a bit and his tummy growl.

Maka turned to see him staring and gasped almost forgetting that she needed to feed him too. Good thing that she knew what to feed him, since Blair was living with them She went into the freeze and saw some frozen shirmp, fish and crab in it. She chose the shrimp and got out another pan and started to defrost it, once she was satisfied with it, she put it into Blairs old cat bowl and presented it to the kitten.

"Here you go little guy, I hope you like it" She said sweetly, then went back to making dinner.

Kid took a sniff and making his tail twitch in satisfaction, he walked over to the might he add symmertical bowl and started to eat. Maka smiled, happy to know that he liked it. She finished tossing the salad and got out two plates and put the salad on the table as well as putting two glass cups, napkins and silverware.

"Soul, the salad is ready" She called out, then turned back to check the food on the stove.

Putting the stove on a low setting, so she can eat her salad as well. Maka walked over to the dinner table and began to eat. Soul walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from her, happy to see that she was making his favorite meal for dinner.

"Thank you for this wonderful meal, Maka" Soul said, his hands in a praying way, then began to eat his food sloppily.

Kid saw this and almost hurled up the food he just finished eating.

**'How disgusting' **He thought, gagging a bit.

He left the room so he didn't have to see Soul's sloppy eating. He moved into the living room and jumped onto the couch, stretching out and circled around it 8 times making himself comfortable. He layed down, satisfied and closed his eyes for a short rest, purring lightly in his sleep.

He woke up to feeling someone picking him up gently and petting him. He was startled for a bit and looked to see that Maka had put him in her lap and was petting him, with a gentle smile on her face. She got a spot that he went crazy for and started purring wildly, moving his head with her touch.

"You like that little guy?" She asked sweetly.

**'God yes' **He thought, then snapped out of it **'What am I doing?'** feeling himself blush.

Maka scratched behind his ear, making him go wild again.

**'Ahh who cares, this feels good'** He thought, nuzzling into Maka's lap, enjoying the attention he was getting.

"You are just so adorable" She said, giggling lightly.

"Who are you talking to?" Soul asked, walking into the room.

"Kiddy" Maka said, still petting him.

"You haven't thought of a name for him yet?" Soul asked.

"I just said it Kiddy, because he reminds me of Kid" Maka stated.

Soul busted up laughing, patting his stomach "Kiddy? What a stupid name, at least be a little bit more creative" Soul said, gleefully.

Kid bristled at him, then saw an irritation mark on Maka's head and smirked.

**'3..2..1'**

"Maka Chop!" Maka exclaimed, slamming a book that popped up out of thin air, onto Soul's head.

**'How does she do that?' **Kid pondered, looking every where trying to figure out where the book came from

"Oww what the hell Maka!?" Soul exclaimed, holding his head.

"Leave Kiddy's name alone" She growled "I happen to like it very much, you got it."

"Yeah, yeah" He grumbled, rubbing his head "Does that mean you like Kid?" not trying to show that he was jealous.

Kid felt Maka, freez at this question and saw her hiding a blush.

"N.-n-no" Maka stuttered "Sure I admire him. He is handsome, strong and intelligent, but I don't think I like him."

Kid for some reason felt disappointed hearing her say that, but happy that she thinks highly of him.

"Whatever you say Maka" Soul said, hiding the fact that he was jealous "I'm going to bed." then left out of the room, grumbling.

"Goodnight, Soul" Maka called out.

Soul just gave a grunt in reply and went into his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Maka wondered, cluelessly "Well I guess its time for bed for us as well, little guy." getting up, carrying Kid with her.

Kid started to feel himself blush again.

**'I get see Maka in her night clothes?'** He thought, nervously.

Walking into her room and putting Kid gently on her bed, Maka started to get ready for bed. She grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom, to take a shower. Stepping into into the water getting her body and hair wet, she grabbed the bottle of green apple scented shampoo and started to massage it into her hair and washed it out, then repeated the same process with the green apple scented conditioner. Then pour rose scented body wash on a poof and started to scrub her body, then rinsed.

She turned off the water once she was done, grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body and headed back to her room. Kid felt himself blush bright red, seeing her clad only in a towel, then turned his body around so he wouldn't see her change.

**'Yep, Soul and Black Star are totally wrong about her being flat chested' **He thought.

Kid listened carefully to the sounds of clothes shuffling around in her room, but refused to see if she was done or not. He didn't want to be labled as a pervert. His ear twitche when heard the sound of her bed squeak and saw that Maka was laying down on the bed. She turned off the light, closed her eyes and was instantly asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief out, Kid patted over to the bed and jumped on it.

**'She must be exhausted from today' **He thought, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her sleeping face. **'She looks like an angel, so symmetrical.'**

Then something odd started happening, his body started to feel tingly all over. He winced a bit, and his instincts were telling him to leave the apartment.

**DTK Pov**

Patting over to the window, I opened it quietly and gave one last look at Maka's angelic face. I sighed then jumped out the window and a bright light engulf my body, when I landed on the ground I was back to normal again. It felt good to be my old self again, but I had a gut feeling that the spell was not lifted yet.

I grabbed the mirror that was in my pocket and called my father, I waited until his cartoonish form was on the screen.

"Hey there, hiya Kiddo" My father greeted in his carefree tone "I see that, you are back to normal."

"I am father" I stated, seriously "But I have a feeling its not permanent, do you have more information about the witch, or what she could be doing?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Death Scythe and Sid just came back, not too long ago. Come to the death room, so we can discuss it" My father ordered.

"I'm on my way father" I replied.

"See ya" He said his voice cheerful, then hung up.

"Beezlebub" I called out and jumped on my skateboard and headed for the academy.

**What will be discussed in the death room? And will the witch be making an appearance soon? Is Kid slowly developing feelings for Maka? I'll give you guys a hint on something though. There is going to be someone coming in on the next chapter. Stayed tuned to find out who it is, until next time. Thanks for reading. Please review and leave any suggestions that you might have. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :-) **


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't wait any longer so here is a special treat for you guys, a new chapter. The person will be revealed in this Chapter and in my opinion I think it was a good idea to put her in here. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, If it confuses you, the don't hesitate on asking any questions. I will gladly answer them. So anyways on with the story :)

**iliketosmile:** **Your question will be revealed in this chapter as well. There is a reason why he only changes t night, so this half the reason why. The other half the will be revealing later on. **

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Soul Eater

Note: "..." regular talking

'...' Kid talking

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

_Previously.._

_"Hey there, hiya Kiddo" My father greeted in his carefree tone "I see that, you are back to normal."_

_"I am father" I stated, seriously "But I have a feeling its not permanent, do you have more information about the witch, or what she could be doing?"_

_"As a matter of fact I do. Death Scythe and Sid just came back, not too long ago. Come to the death room, so we can discuss it" My father ordered._

_"I'm on my way father" I replied._

_"See ya" He said his voice cheerful, then hung up._

_"Beezlebub" I called out._

_I jumped on my skateboard and headed for the academy._

**DTK Pov**

~_In the Death Room_~

I didn't waste any time and rushed to get to the academy, I had to know what he found out. I had to know what that witch was planning, something was telling me that it wasn't good. Something way worse than Asura, and if what I'm feeling was true then I know for a fact this will not be good. As I walked into the Death Room, my fears were answered. The death scythes, Sid, and Stein were gathered around my father.

"Father" I greeted.

"Hiya there Kiddo, its good to see ya. Whats up?" He greeted in his normal happy-go-lucky attitude.

"What information did you get on the witch situation?" I ask, my expression serious.

"Always straight to business huh Kiddo?" He replied, then sighed "Very well then."

Everyone in the room remained quiet and listened intently to what he had to say.

"The witchs' name is Evangeline" He started "Her powers are far more different than any other witch in this world. She can transform herself, to be any animal she chooses, not only that her electrical attacks are wicked and deadly. She has very high knowledge in fighting, her speed and agility far superior than any one could realise. From what Death Scythe, Spirit and Sid gathered the souls she is stealing and the innocent lives she has killed, she is planning on reviving a monster far worse than Asura."

"I knew it" I said "My instincts were telling me that she was doing something horrendous, something vile."

"Calm down, Kiddo" My father says.

"What is this monster that she is trying to revive?" Stein asked.

"A monster, that I myself have had great trouble on sealing away. He enters through your dreams, seeing your worst fears. He terrorizes what you fear most and manipulates against you. His name is Nightmare" My father says, his voice grave "He will not be easy to stop, that is why I'm speeding up Maka's training and yours Kiddo. Since you only turn back at night, this will be a great benefit to our advantage, cause thats what Nightmare is. He is darkness, night, your worst fear, we must understand how to fight against it."

"I understand father" I reply.

"I also think it would benefit that we train Black Star as well" Stein suggested. "We need him for this. Although he is cocky and arrogant, we need his strength and skills in this."

"I agree" Sid replied.

"Very well" My father said "I have sent request to Maka's mother to come here. I have a feeling, Maka's training will need her help."

"Kami" Spirit says, with tears in his eyes "I can't believe it. My wife is coming. Its a dream come true. Oh how-"

"Reaper Chop!" My father said, slamming his cartoon hand on Spirit's head "Will you stop? This is no time to rekindle a lost romance, besides Kami already said she doesn't want anything to do with you. She is coming here for Maka's sake, not you?"

I look at Spirit's incompacitated form, in pity.

"When will Kami be here?" Marie asked.

"I'm right here" A new voice responded.

I turn my attention to the voice that answered and was in shock at what I saw. The woman who entered the room, was an exact replica of Maka. Her emerald green eyes sparked, with wisdom, determination and strength, her ash blonde hair was long and fell to her lower back, her body was petite, an hadd all the right curves, in the right places. This made me smirk.

'Wait until Soul and Black Star see this' I thought as I lightly blush.

"Hello Kami, its good to see you again" Stein greeted, with a smirk.

"Hello Stein" She replied with a smile "Nice to see you as well. Still dissecting out of this world animals?"

"Yes!" I reply without hesitation, before Stein could answer.

This made her laugh "Hello Kid, its good to see you" She said "You grew so much."

"You've met me before?" I asked.

"Yes I have, but you were very young, so I don't think you remember" She explained "And might I say, your a spitting image of your father."

I blushed, but kept my composure "Thank you" I reply, shyly.

"Its nice to see you again, Kami. Welcome back" My father said, with a cheerful voice.

"Always good to be back, sir" She said with a bow.

"Really, even seeing me!?" Spirit said hopefully, recovering from my father's Reaper Chop.

"No, thats the only thing not good about coming back" Kami replied, nastily.

'Maka is just like her, in every way' I think, making my heart skip a bit when a thought of Maka, popped in my head.

"Back to buisness shall we?" My father asked.

Everyone in the room nodded and waited.

"Kami, I want you to become a teacher here for the students. Since you have traveled and struck down countless kishin eggs and witches more than anyone could possibly count. It will help our students to learn as much as they can from you, and I also want you to train your daughter as well." My father said, handing out instructions carefully.

Kami nodded "I'm assuming its about her weapon blood and that she can now turn into a death weapon?" She asked, knowingly.

"Correct" My father replied "Stein will you give all the details and update of how well she has progressed on her training."

"I'll be glad to hear it, sir" She said, with a warm smile.

"Now Kid, I want you to come here at night to train with me. I'm stepping up your training, Do you think you can handle it?" He asks.

"No problem at all, father" I reply.

"Sid, I want you and Stein to train, Black Star. Make sure that you train him extra hard" My father said.

Stein and Sid nodded.

"In the mean time while the youngsters are training, I want the rest of the death scythes, to keep a sharp eye on the students and patrol around the city. I want this place to be safe, you never know what could happen. That is all for now, you all may be dismissed" My father said.

"Yes, sir" Everyone replied and bowed, then headed out to leave, except Kami, Stein, Sid, Spirit and Me.

**Normal Pov**

"Lord Death sir" Kami said "Should I keep my presence here low, until Maka sees me or should I just go see her?"

"Why don't you wait"He replied "It'll be a good surprise for her."

Kamk smiled and nodded "Well goodbye, everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow" She said, then left the room.

Kid watched her leave with a slight smile.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lord Death asked him.

"Yes, she and Maka look and act exactly the same way" Kid replied.

His father nodded "Yes and I have a feeling shes going to be really happy tomorrow" He said "The sun is about to come up soon, you better get going."

Kid could feel the tingling throughout his body and nodded

"Okay, I will see you later father?" Kid said and rushed out of the room.

"Goodbye, son" Lord Death said, with a wave.

Kid summonded his skateboard and rocketed back, to Maka and Soul's apartment. Right when he landed, a bright light engulfed his body and he once again was a cat.

**'Well, it was fun while it lasted' **He thought.

He entered the into apartment, from the window that he left open and jumped onto Maka's bed. Looking down at her sleeping face with a soft smile, he nuzzled her cheek affectionately, not realizing what he did.

**'Your in for a really nice surprise today, Maka'** Was his last thought, as we drifted off into a dreamless, deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know I promised I would try and put a chapter up everday and I really would try, but something happened that has thrown my life completely upside down, so please understand that i'm sorry I won't be able to update as much. You guys have been so awesome and Your reviews are so uplifting, it makes me happy seeing you guys support this story. Again than you so much. Here is chapter 10 for you, I hope you guys like it, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

Note: "..." regular talking

'...' Kid talking

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 10~**

**Normal Pov**

Some where in a deep dark forest, near a deep tunnel the witch, Evangeline, was looking for something important. She knew she was close to finding _his_ seal, she collected enough souls to revive him, but now she had to find the _blood_ _crystal_. The blood crystal was vital and was the most important part to his revival. Once he was awoken and no longer imprisoned, the world will go into chaos and madness, then Asura can return as well. She had planned everything out carefully, with those two beings. The kishin god and the master of darkness, no one will be able to defeat them, not even Lord Death himself.

She looked around hoping to not miss a thing, until she stumbled over something hard making her fall. Cursing loudly, she looked to see what she tripped over and what she found made her smirk. Picking the item up off the floor, it pulsed with a dark red color, glittering brightly. She had found it the blood crystal, laughing evilly she put the crystal in a pocket sized chest and locked it then carefully placed it in the bag she was carrying.

"Just wait and see whats in store of you Lord Death" She said darkly, her laugh echoing through out the tunnel.

Transforming in her wolf form, she carefully walked out of the tunnel and looked up at the dark sky over head. Taking a breath, she started to move into the forest being careful of the fragile crystal in her bag. Soon she will find the dark master's chamber, soon he will be awakened and Asura can be revived.

~_Back in Death City_~

The young grim reaper, changed cat was sleeping peacefully next to the young weapon/meister, Maka. The laughing sun just rising over the city and peaked in through her window, stirring the meister from her slumber. Slowly opening her eyes, Maka sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she did so. Looking down, she smiled sweetly at the sleeping cat next to her, then looked over at the clock on her nightstand, 7:00 it read.

She got up, moving quietly so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping kitten and started to get ready for the day. She grabbed a towel and since she usually was the one up early. She took a quick shower and did her normal morning routine, then walked back to her room.

Although she tried to remain quiet, the sleeping Kid was stirring from his peaceful slumber. Opening his eyes, cat-like eyes Kid stretched out his body and yawned, his eyes looked around and found Maka dressed and getting ready for the day. Feeling affectionate and not fully awake yet, he patted over to the young meister and rubbed up against her leg, surprising her. Maka looked and smiled at the little kitten.

"Well good morning Kiddy" She said and picked him up gently in to her arms "Did you sleep well."

'Good mornin Maka' He replied back 'And yes I slept splendidly.'

Maka froze then started looking for the voice

Kid mentally slapped himself finally register what he just did.

**'Crap' **He cursed **'Did she hear me?'**

"I could have sworn I heard Kid's voice just now" Maka pondered, then sighed "I'm probably just making myself crazy from worrying about him." Her face twisting in a frown.

Kid's heart jumped again **'She's worried about me?' **He thought happily, the snapped out ofit **'Wait, why do I feel happy about that?"**

Maka sighed again "Oh well" She said, perking up again "Well lets go get breakfast, what do you say?"

Kid meowed in response, making her giggle.

Maka head for the kitchen and placed Kid on the floor gently. As she was making herself and him their breakfast, Soul walked in the room, still slightly tired. Kid looked up at him, with slight twitch in his eye.

**'How can Maka, stand his lack of symmetry'** He thought **'Its so disgusting.'**

Looking down Soul saw the small kitten looking up at him and grinned.

"I guess your kind of cute huh" He said and went to pick him up roughly.

Kid didn't like it at all and screeched, scratching Soul across the face.

"Ahh what the hell!?" He screamed "I'm so going to murder you little rat."

"Maka Chop!" Maka said, slamming a book into Soul's head, then took Kid into her arms "You poor little thing are you okay?"

Kid sighed happily and cuddled up against her.

"Hey what about me?" Soul complained "I'm the one who got scratched by that little demon."

"Maka Chop!" Maka said, slamming the book on his head again "Its probably because you deserved it. You picked him to roughly and he didn't like that."

"Yeah well I'm not touching him ever again. Damn things a menace" Soul complained then went to his room grumbling and started getting ready for school.

"Don't listen to him Kiddy" Maka said, lightly scratching his head "I think your adorable, he's just jealous."

Kid purred happily in Maka's arms, feeling safe and protected.

**'Your amazing, Maka' **He thought.

"I wish I can take you to school with me" Maka said, sadly "But I doubt that I can. I'll ask Professor Stein if I can bring you tomorrow."

Kid nuzzled Maka gently, saying it was okay.

Maka smiled at the little kitten and petted him gently, Kid was in heaven and purred happily at the attention he was getting, from Maka. Sighing gently, Maka looked up at the clock and saw it was time to go.

"Come on Soul, we are going to be late for school" Maka called out, standing up and putting Kid down on the couch.

"Alright, we'll use the motorcycle today" Soul called back.

"Fine, but here up" She said, then turned to Kid "You be good, I'll see you when we get home okay" Then she kissed Kid on the top of his head.

Kid could feel himself blushing red **'She kissed me'** he thought, feeling butterflies in his stomach **'Maka what is this feeling you are giving me?'**

"Okay Maka, we can go now" Soul said, coming into the room.

"Okay" She said with a smile and headed for the door "Goodbye, Kiddy."

'Goodbye Maka' He said, still in slight daze, as Maka and Soul walked out of the apartment.

**Maka Pov**

I could have sworn I heard Kid's voice as we left, I really hope he's alright with whatever he's doing. I lied to Soul yesterday about when he asked if I liked Kid. To be honest I have had a crush on Kid ever since I first met him, I have just been to chicken to tell him. But its alright I don't mind as long as I still have my friendship with him, then I'm happy.

"You okay Maka?" My partern, Soul asked "Your awfully quiet, back there."

"I'm alright, just wondering if Kid's alright" I said.

"Oh" He said, then turned quiet.

"Hey you okay Soul?" I ask concerned.

"I'm just peachy" He said in a slight tone.

"Okay" I said awkwardly, and didn't other to ask what was wrong, what ever it was He probably doesn't concern me.

**Soul Pov**

Its not fair, why is she always concerned about Kid, lately. She barely notices me anymore, she even named that little demon after him. Now that I think about it, that cat looks alot like Kid, he even has those white lines Kid has. I wondr, no he couldn't be. Kid at cat impossible.

**Normal Pov**

Soul and Maka got to the academy right on time, they chatted happily with the rest of group, wondering what they should do after school. Of ourse Black Star, wanted to play basket ball after school and everyone agree, except Maka. The bell rang and everyone got into there seats waiting for Professor Stein to wheel into the classroom. The door opened, but it wasn't Stein who walked in. Everyone gasped in shock, one more shocked than everyone else.

"Mama?" Maka asked in disbelief.

**Well what do guys think? I gave you a little snip it of what the witch is doing, I hope it helps you guys think about that a little bit and you got see how Maka feels. I hope the characters weren't too OCC, I did add a little bit of fluff in here. Like I said I'm slowly working my way to it, well thank you for reading, please review, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello guys, guess who's back? Thats right me and here's a new chapter for you. I tried to make extra long for you guys. I put a bit of adorable childhood/brother-sister relationship between Black Star and Maka, I hope you all like it. Please enjoy the new chapter and thank you for waiting patiently. Please enjoy :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

Note: "..." regular talking

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 11~**

_Previously..._

_The bell rang and everyone got into there seats waiting for Professor Stein to wheel into the classroom. The door opened, but it wasn't Stein who walked in. Everyone gasped in shock, one more shocked than everyone else._

_"Mama?" Maka asked in disbelief._

**Maka Pov**

"Mama?" I said in disbelief, not beliving that my mother was right there in front of me.

"Kami!" Black Star shouted "Is that really you?"

"The one and only, Star" My mother said with a smile, then turn to face me "How have you been sweetheart. You have grown so much."

"Mama" I said again with tears in my eyes "Mama!" I shouted, then bolted up from to my mother and hugged her tight.

"Come here Black Star, I missed you as welll" My mother said, hugging me tight as well "Where's my hug?"

"Kami!" Black Star yelled and ran up to hug my mother, tears streaming down his face as well.

As we were having our happy family reunion we forgotten that we had an audiance. We stopped hugging each and had smiling brightly, with happy tears running down our face, not caring until someone spoke up.

"Uhh excuse me" Professor Stein said, rolling into class "I'm glad to see this happy reunion, but need I remind you that it is class time."

Realization dawned on Black Star and Me. We pulled back from my mother's embrace reluctantly and turned to face the class, but we froze when we saw a dark aura forming around mom and gulped.

"Uhh oh" Me and Black Star said together, stepping away from Stein.

"Kami Slice!" My mother said throwing a dagger at Stein barely missing him.

Stein and the whole class stood there frozen.

"What the hell Stein?" My mother shouted angrily "We were having a moment here, why'd you have to ruin it, you crazy dissector. I haven't seen my daughter and adopted son in years. I am well aware there is class right now but that doesn't mean we can't have 5 minutes for ourselves."

Stein looked at my mother and my mother looked back with an evil glare, then they both cracked a smirk and started to bust out laughing, making everyone besides me and Black Star sweat drop.

"Its good to have you back, Kami" Stein said, calming down and wiping a tear away from laughing too hard.

"God that never gets old" My mother said, giggling in her hand.

Me and Black Star started to laugh as well.

"Maybe should introduce you to the class now, shall we" Stein said "Maka, Black Star go take your seats."

Black Star and I, both nodded and went back to our seats smiling happily.

"Alright class, I bet you are wondering who this person is" Stein said, grabbing everyoes attention "This is Kami Albarn, the second best meister in the entire world. She has traveled all over the world and has killed more kishin eggs and witches more than anyone else can count. She has come here upon request of Lord Death, so treat her with respect. Sshe is going to be teaching this class all that she knows, which is alot more than I can even compared to say. If any of you step out of line she won't hesitat3 to throw a dagger at you, as you have all seen. Am I clear?"

A bunch of mutters and nods of agreement were replied back, the Stein rolled back out of the room

"Thank you professor Stein" My mother said "Before we get started. Black Star, Maka I need to see you after class its very important."

Both Black Star and I looked at each other then nodded.

"Good" She said with a bright smile "Now through my years of fighting pre-kishins and witches is. You have to think two steps ahead of your opponent, use all of your senses and learn their movements-"

**Normal Pov**

~_Time Skip_~

_Bring!_

The students of the DWMA, were happy to be able to go home once they heard the beel ring, signaling them that they are free for the day. Our normal group stayed behind though. Black Star and Maka were curious on why, Maka's mother told them she wanted to talk to them for. The rest of the group wanted to know why Maka and Black Star were so close to each other, than they originally thought.

"So Maka, Black Star whats the story with you two?" Soul asked, slightly miffed inside.

Black Star and Maka looked at each other and nodded.

"As you know, both of Black Star's parents were killed and was the last one of their clan to survive" Maka started "Lord Death took him when he was a baby and had him in the academy for a few years, until he was three."

"Then one day Maka's parents came to the academy one day, so they can present Maka, to Lord Death" Black Star continued "Lord Death was happy too see Maka and knew one day just like her parents she was going to be studying at this school as well. I was hiding behind him, shyly and till Maka noticed me. Without fear she came up to me and introduced herself to me. Than after that we started playing together and started to become closer."

"After awhile, became like a brother to me and Mama adopted him. We have been close ever since." Maka finshing for him "Untill he had to leave for awhile to start his training. He came back around the time Soul and Tsubaki showed up. After that we weren't as close we use to before, but even though we don't get along to you guys. We still look out for each other."

When they finished talking, Liz had tears streaming down here face. Soul was quiet, still kinda miffed that Black Star and Maka were closer than he thought. Patty was smiling brightly like always and Tsubaki had her gentle smile on her face.

"Thats such a beautiful story" Liz blubbered, then hugged her sister

"There, there" Patty said, patting her sisters back.

"Yea, its nice to see that you two are so close. I'm happy to see that you don't actually dislike him Maka." Tsubaki said, kindly.

"Why are you guys finishing each other's sentences?" Soul asked.

"Sure he irritates me, but Star will always have a place inside my heart no matter what. I love him, he's my brother" She said smiling at Black Star.

Black Star smiled back at her "We have always done that since we were little kids" He said, answering Soul's question "When we were little we could practically read each other's mind. Some times we would pranks because of it and get away with, but Of COURSE A GOD LIKE ME IS AMAZING LIKE THAT AHAHAHAH-"

"Maka Chop!" Maka said, slamming a book into his head.

"What the hell Maka!' Black Star complained, holding his head.

"Thats for ruining a very nice moment" She said, then smiled her smile for him.

"Yea, so not cool dude" Soul said, no longer miffed.

Black Star was still rubbing his head until he saw the smile Maka use to give him when they were little and smiled his own back.

"Its so sweet seeing my kids act like that again" Came Kami's voice, walking up to the group with a warm smile.

"Mama" Maka said with a bright smiled and went to hug her.

Black Star just smiled and went over to her.

"How are my darlings, I have missed you so much" Kami said, smiling brightly

"Never better mama" Maka said brightly.

"Same here! YOUR LOOKING AT THE MAN WHO WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOG!" Black Star shouted arrogantly.

Kami ruffled his hair, smiling softly "How about instead being a warrior for god?" she suggested "He will need a strong and bright man for that. That man might just be you, my little Star."

Black Star thought about it deeply, but decided to think more over it later.

"So what did you need to tell us, mama?" Maka asked "Your expression earlier looked like it was really important."

"Always the perpective one, Maka" Kami praised, then turned serious "We need to go to the Death Room. We have important things to discuss."

Maka and Black Star knew their her expression was serious. Understanding they nodded then turn to their friends, who were waiting for the coversation between them and their mother to be over with, so they can leave and go play basketball.

"We can't go with you guys" Maka said apologetically.

"Yeah, we have something more important to do at the moment" Black Star finished "But hopefully we can play next time."

The group nodded and said their goodbyes to the two meisters.

"I'll see you when I get home, Soul" Maka said with a smile.

Soul grunted a reply, put his hands in his pockets and began to head out the door, with Patty and Liz following after him. Black Star just nodded at Tsubaki, meaning the same thing that Maka said and waved goodbye. Tsubaki understood gave a wave back and smiled, then went to catch up with the trio who were chatting about somethimg really random.

"Alright little ones, lets go" Kami said and headed for the Death Room.

Maka and Black Star looked at each other nodded and followed after her, curious to what might be going on.

**Well that was Chapter 11. I hope you guys liked it. It kind of gave a back groubd on Maka and Black Star's friendship as kids. I want you guys to keep an eye on that alright. Its going be needed later on. Well until next time guys, I hope you have enjoyed the new addition, please review. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask or tell me. I will love to answer and hear anything guys have to say. Thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Well guys here is a new chapter for you. Thank you for the amazing reviews, it made me work extra hard to do this for you. Rememer how I said to pay attention to Black Star and Maka's friendship, well you will see what happens in this chapter. I hope you guys like it, please enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

Note: "..." regular talking

'...' Kid talking

**'...'** Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 12~**

**Normal Pov**

~_In the Death Room_~

Maka and Black Star were becoming more and more curious as to what could be so important. Maka felt a bit fidgety and started to play with her pigtails and Black Star remaimed unphased. They walked up to Lord Death's room and saw Spirit, Stein, and Sid looking at them.

When they saw the expressions on their professors' faces thy knew this was very important. A feeling of strong tension wafted through the air and surounded the two meisters. Whatever it is, it is was more bigger than the Asura situation.

"Hello Black Star, Maka" A voice greeted them.

They turned to see an older version of Kid coming out of Lord Death's mirror. His bright golden eyes shimmering with aura of kindness and carefree. His posture was welcoming and he was smiling at them warmly. To say that Maka and Black Star were shocked was u derstatement, they rubbed their eyes to see if he was really was real. Sure enough he was, a true rwplica of kid was standing before them, except this one had the white stripes wrapping aound in his hair, symmetrically.

"Lord Death, sir is that you?" Maka asked, her eyes still wide and in disbelief.

"Yes, it is" He replied in his cheerful voice "Shocking isn't it."

"Your Lord Death!" Black Star shouted in surprise "No way!"

Lord Death looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"I think he just confirmed that, Star" I said, slightly annoyed as well.

"I knew that" Black Star said sheepishly.

Maka rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways I'm pretty sure your wondering what I called you in for you, correct?" Lord Death stated.

The two meisters nodded.

"Very well then" Lord Death said "Sid can you go get us some tea and some snacks. I'm afraid this going to be a long story."

Sid nodded and left the room, doing as we asked to do

"While we are waiting for the snacks to come, I think Maka it is time to show and tell your friends, what you have been doing" Lord Death suggested, looking at her seriously.

Maka looked at him shocked.

Black Star looked at them both confused, not knowing what was going on.

"Are you sure, sir?" Maka asked, uncertainly.

"Yes" Lord Death said, wih a firm nod.

"What is he talking about Maka?" Black Star asked "Are you alright? Whats going on?"

Maka looked at Lord Death and he nodded in return.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, but her mother beat her to it.

"Star you know how, my idiot of an ex husband is a weapon right?" Kami asked.

Black Star looking confused, but nodded.

"And that I am a meister?" She said.

"Yes, but hat does-" He began but was cut off by Maka.

"I'm a weapon as well" She said.

Black Star to turned face her, looking shocked.

"What really!?" He exclaimed "How did that happen?"

"You know when we fought against Asura. You, Soul and everyone else was passed out from the fight?" Maka asked.

Black Star nodded again.

"Well you guys were were knocked out cold, something happened to where my weapon blood was activated while I was fighting Asura. It was then deactivated when Asura started to crush my side"Maka explained "You guys started to regain consciousness when you heard me scream."

"Wow and you never told anyone?" He asked, slightly hurt to think his sister didn't tell him.

"She didn't want to tell you guys until she was ready or until it was really important to be revealed" Lord Death cut in "She wanted to be able to protect you guys when you all were in the utmost danger."

Black Star stood quiet taking everything in then nodded and smiled at Maka "I understand Maka." He said and gave her a hug.

"You aren't mad?" She asked, hugging back slowly

"No, who knew my sister was a badass weapon" He said proudly and laughed.

Maka smiled brightly.

"So what kind of weapon are you anways?" He asked, now really curious to know.

Maka smirked "How about I show you instead?" She suggested.

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted excitedly.

"I'll catch you how about that hunny?" Kami offered.

Maka beamed "Sure!" She said, excitedly.

Kami smiled brightly "Ready?" she asked.

Maka nodded and did as what she learned from her lessons from Stein. The silver-white light surrounded her body, she flung herself in the air and landed in her mother's hands expertly, revealing her weapon form to everyone in the room.

"Wow Maka!" Black Star exclaimed "You look so cool!"

Admiring her Scimitars form.

Maka's reflection showed on the surface and smiled.

"Thanks Black Star, but thats not all" She said, with a mysterious smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Maka's weapon form began to glow again and transformed into her dual scythe form.

"No way! Your two weapons in one!?" He exclaimed.

"Yup!" Maka said, her reflection showing again.

"Your weapon form is amazing, honey. I'm so very proud of you" Her mother praised.

"Do you think your wave length can match with mine Maka?" Black Star asked.

"I don't know, we can try" She offered.

Black Star nodded and gently took Maka's weapon form into his hands. Without even breaking a sweat he flung Maka's dual scythe form easily. Twirlng the sharp blades into a pinwheel.

"Wow Maka, look our soul wavelengths do match up." Black Star stated, and stopped twirlng Maka around.

Maka smiled "I think its because we have know each other for so long" She stated.

Black Star nodded in agreement

"Well Maka it seems we might have a meister for you" Stein said, finally saying something as he watched from the shadows.

"Actually Stein, sir" Maka said, still in her weapon form "I still have to help Soul become a death scythe, I promised."

Stein smiled and nodded.

"I also think we should also hold off on that, Stein" Lord Death intervened "Who knows maybe Kiddo can wield her as well."

"Speaking of, Kid" Maka said, transforming back to normal "How is his training going?"

"I'm upping it up more, as we speak." Lord Death stated

"Here is the tea and snacks you asked for, Lord Death" Sid said, walking into the room with his, weapon partner, Nygus behind him.

"Ahh excellent" Lord Death said brightly an clapped "Lets all sit down and proceed with what needs to be discussed."

Black Star and Maka nodded happily.

"So, what I brought you two in for is very important" Lord Death said, his voice serious (Note: he's back in his cartoonish form, now) "There has been a withc who has been causing trouble around the world. I sent Kid to try and stop her, sadly she was alot more clever than we thought. This witch was killing innocent people and stealing their souls. I fear she might be trying to awaken a monster so vile, that he can be worse than Asura."

"What is this creature Lord Death? Maka asked.

"His name is nightmare, he slips into peoples dreams and gives the most torturious nightmares. His gets his power through darkness, fear and night. I also fear if his power is strong enoigh he can ressurect Asura and if that happens, the world as we know it is doomed."

"What do you need us for?" Black Star asked rudely.

"You, Maka and Kid are the ones who are able to stop him" Lord Death said "We are going train all three of you to be able face your worst fears when it comes to the dark and fight night as well. This training is going be nothing you have never done before. You have to think just like how night would, you have to learn to face shadows and how to destroy them."

"Black Star you already know a bit of fighting the shadows, whether you know it or not" Stein cut in "But you need to take this training seriously, your skills are important in stopping Nightmare. Sid and I will be training you."

Black Star nodded in understanding "You got it Professor Stein" He said enthusiastically with a thumbs up, then turned to face Kami "Is this what you meant by being a warrior of god?"

Kami smiled warmly "Yes my little star, this is exactly what I meant" She said.

"ALRIGHT" Black Star fist pumping the air.

Maka smiled at her brother.

"Maka, I'll be training you" Kami announced "Both on being a meister and a weapon partner. You father will be helping as well." She snarled at that part.

"Isn't that great darling. Mama and I training you, what do you think!" Spirit said hopefully, getting a little bit too close for comfort, for Maka.

"Maka Chop! Kami Slice!" The mother/daughter duo said, slamming a book into his head and throwing a dagger at the pathetic death scythe.

Spirit was knocked out cold from the Maka Chop and shaking from the dagger that nearly missed him

"Damn, I missed him" Kami pouted.

Lord Death sweat dropped "Kid's training with me as we speak, since he had to face the witch himself" He said "I want you to come here around 10:00 at night every ngith so we can begin with your training. Do not let your weapon partners know about your training, but Maka I would advise telling them that you are a weapon. Soon I will send Soul on his own mission to get a very easy witch to catch, so he can become a death scythe. Since thats all he needs to become a death scythe."

Mak beamed at that "Thank you Lord Death, sir" She said and hugged him.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Black Star shouted.

Lord Death was a bit shocked at the sudden shock, but slightly hugged back, with a smile "Your Welcome" he said "Now that will be all for today, unil later on. We will see you soon. Now run along shoo shoo, go be kids and have fun." his voice carefree once more.

"Okay, good bye Lord Death, Professor Stein, Sid, Mama" Maka said with a bright smile and turned to leave, waving.

"Yeah, what she said" Black Star said, still slightly in shock and followed after the weapon/meister that is his sister.

"Do you think that they can handle this?" Stein asked.

"They defeated Asura before, I have confidence in them that they can deafeat Nightmare, with the right training" Lord Death replied.

"I agree. I have faith in my daughter and son" Kamk said and smiled "So why did you show your true self to them?"

"Yes, I'm curious myself" Sid said.

"Must have slipped my mind" Lord Death said and shrugged.

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

~_With Black Star and Maka_~

"So what do you think our training will be like?" Black Star asked, his hands behind his head, as they walked down the stairs of the academy.

"I don't know, but it must be very important and hard considering how Lord Death's voice sounded" Maka said, with her hands behind her back, walking next to him.

"So what do you think about Soul becoming a death scythe?" Black Star asked.

"I'm so happy, I can't wait to see what will happen, once he gets is" Maka said excitedly "I just hope he will be alright, handling this one on his own."

"A cool guy like him. I'm sure he can handle it" Black Star said with a laugh.

"Yea" Maka said with a smile, as they continued to walk to the basketball court in the park.

**Well that was chapter 12, I wrote this one extra long. I hope you guys liked it. I promise Kid will be brought back in the next chapter. I felt as if this chapter was very important. I added a bit of both humor and seriousness. I hope I did the right amount. Please review or leave suggestions, or questions if need to. Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry for the long wait guys, but here is a new chapter. I hope it helps and that you can forgive me. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, you guys are wonderful. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I tried my best on it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater

**Note:** "..." Regular Talking

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 13~**

**Normal Pov**

Deep in the deepest darkest forest known to the world, Evangeline was trecking through the thick fog. The eerie feeling of not having to see didn't even scare her, she was on a mission and she knew she was close. Soon the thick smell of decay wafted through the air, making her nose scrunch up in disgust. A sly smirk started to stretch across her face, she was close to his lair and continued pressing foward. There wasn't a noise around, not even the sound of crickets could be heard. This place was nothin but lonely, shivering darkness.

Soon she felt the blood crystal begin to pulse, in her makeshift bag and the sound of a heart beat could be heard for within its crimson depths. Taking a look around at her surroundings, she moved foward, the heart sound thudding faster. Each step she took, the heart sound got faster almost as it sound panicked. Then finally the heart sound stooped in its tracks, Evangeline looked around and was soon in front of a pharaoh like tomb.

"Finally, I found you" She said, with a satisfied grin.

She walked forward and began to follow a maze like path, using her hightened senses to avoid the traps that were sure to be residing in this dark tomb. Soon she found stairs leading into more darkness and began her descend into its chillin depths. Taking a torch off a wall, the light leading her way, the heart beat sound began to make its presence known once again. The walls of the lower level began to show skulls embedded into it, pour souls who died and their remains smothered together.

Evangeline turned a corner and was in front of two victorian, metal doors. Skulls surrounded it and chains were for the handles, metal thorns swirling through the skulls. Placing the torch near a rock she approached the door and put her hand on the thorns her blood dripping from its sharp points. Her blood soon began to swirl with vines, the skulls eyes lighting up one by one and soon a loug clank sound was heard. Stepping back, the doors flew open and a very icy wing came from inside.

The blood crystal began to respond, pulsing violently in the bag. Stepping inside, she took in her surroundings a coffin was in the middle of the room, with chains just like the door on it, as well as skulls. In the middle of the coffin was a crystal rose, that had a shole in the middle of it. Taking a vial out of the bag that also had the blood crystal, a blue glow glimmered from inside, the souls of the innocent lives she took. Smirking she poured the liquid souls in the hole where the rose was, making sure not to spill a single drop. Taking a deep breath she began to sing, her words that of a dead language. Through the melody that she sang, the rose began to glow a radiant blue, making the skulls eyes glow blue as well. A loud clank can be heard again, and the top of the coffin flew open and inside was a creature that lay unmoving. Its form was beastily and frightening, black fur covered its body and skull was embedded into its chest, with ruby eyes that was black ath the moment. Tye creature had sharp claws, that looked like it can rip through flesh and had jaws that looked like it can crush bone. It had what looked like horns that curled on top of its head, and its tail looked like a sharp pointed arrow. It was as it was named, a Nightmare. (Think of the pokemon houndoom and a werewolf put together)

Not unphased by the appearance of the creature, Evangeline carefully took out the fragile crystal, the heart beat sound echocing of the walls. The skull in the middle of the creatures chest began to respond and its eyes began to glow red. Singing the melody once again, Evangeline stepped foward and placed the crystal near the skull. The crystal crumbled away revealing a pulsating heart and was then swallowed whole by the skull. Slicing the palm of her hand, with a dagger she pulled out from her sleeve, the witch's blood dripped into the skulls mouth, its eyes glowing more. Taking her hand away, she waited.

The tomb began to shake and shriek, violently and soon dark glowing rainbow colored eyes were staring right at her. Evangeline smirked evily, then kneeled to the ground and bowed her heard.

"Your finally awake, Master of Darkness" She said.

"Yes my child" A deep masculine voice responded "Thank you my dark one."

"It was my pleasure, master" She said and looked up.

What was once laying in the coffin was now a man. His hair was a raven black and his skin a ghostly pale white. His eyes still glowed as if you were looking into a prism, constantly changing color, as fast as your eyes can see. He wore a black coat that left a bit of is chest showing, that had chains on the back and black pants that covered his legs, on his feet were black boots. Around his neck was a skull neck lace that once was the the skull embedded into the creatures chest. He was quite handsome, but you can feel the dark energy radiating off his body.

"Tell me daughter, why have you awakened me?" He asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"To help you get revenge" She responded, not too hesistantly.

"And who is the one in revenge on?" He asked, darkly.

"Lord Death, the one who placed you hear, my lord" She replied once again.

Nightmare began smirk, then chuckled evily "He will, suffer geatly, he and everyone around him. Let it be known, my daughter, he will suffer" He said nastily.

"As you wish, father" Evangeline said, bowing again, with smirk.

"Where is my brother?" Nightmare asked.

Evangeline scowled "He was killed, by a DWMA student. A follower of Lord Death" She replied angrily.

Nightmare's power began to pulse more "Which DWMA student?" He demanded.

"Her name is Maka Albarn, a pathetic meister" She replied.

"Maka Albarn!?" He confirmed " Once there is enough madness in the world, he will be ressurected, its only a matter of time. But that little meister will feel my wrath, as well as Lord Death. I can guarantee that."

And just like that he disappeare in a cloud of dark mist.

~_Back in Death City_~

Kid felt an unnerving surge of power and shivered harshly.

**'That doesn't feel settling,' **He thought **'Something is wrong, it feels dark.'**

~_With Lord Death_~

"So you finally awakened, I see" Lord Death mumbled, feeling the same power as his son.

"Lord Death, sir" Spirit asked, concerned "Are you alright? You look like your shaking."

"I'm fine Spirit" He lied "Don't worry."

"Okay" Spirit replied, not really beliving him "If you say so."

'Its only a matter of time now' Lord Death thought 'I hope the young meister's training works. If not then we are surely doomed.'

**Well guys thats the end for this chapter. As I promised Kid is back, but it was for a second. I promise for sure he will be back a lot more next chapter. What do you think is going to happen now that Nightmare is awake? And what will happen to Maka? Will Kid be able to help? Stay tuned and find out. Until next time, please review and leave any suddestion and/or questions you may have. I will be happy any that you have. I hope I'm keeping the characters in place, well thats it for now. Thanks for reading have a good day :-) **


	14. Chapter 14

Another chapter for you guys, don't get mad on this one. Remember this a Maka/Kid pairing and thats what its going to be. This is just showing Kid's developing feelings and that him and Soul are good friends, even if they don't seem like it. Maka has feelings for Kid, if you remember that chapter. Well thanks for the reviews and your questions will soon be revealed I promise. I hope the characters are acting like they should, if they are OCC I'm sorry. Well enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater

**Note: **"..." Regular talking

_'...' _Meow responses

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 14~**

**Normal Pov**

Maka and Soul were walking home from the park, where the finished a game of basketball with their friends. Maka was too happy because of the fact that her team lost again, she hated losing and found this shmaing because she wasn't good at it. It was alright though, there was no betting this time, sinde Kid wasn't there. She hasn't quite told her friend that she is a weapon as well, but she reminded herself to do it soon.

"Hey Soul, your making dinner tonight right?" Maka asked.

Soul froze at this, then grumbled.

"Soul?" Maka said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well I kinda didn't know what to make... so no," Soul said nervously.

Maka sighed "Fine I'll do it, again" She said "Tomorrow I have to go to the store and get groceries."

"Oh, thank you Maka. Your the coolest," Soul said, happily.

"Yeah whatever," Maka mumbled.

Maka took out her keys and opened the door to their apartment, and headed for the kitchen to get something to drink. Her mind was still swirling with what Lord Death told her about and the training she, Kid and Black Star have to do. Sighing heavily, unaware that someone was watching closely, wondering if she was alright.

**DTK Pov**

**'I wonder what's wrong, she has been standing there spaced out,' **I thought,

I patted over to her and lightly rubbed up against her leg. I saw her to jump a bit in surprise at the contact and looked down at me.

"Oh, hey there Kitty," She greeted me "How are you?"

I meowed in response- _I'm okay, you?_

She smiled sweetly and picked me up into her arms "I'm glad to hear that," She said and lightly scratched my ear.

I purred contently from the contact, nuzzling against here face.

"Oh no its the demon again," Soul's annoyed voice said.

I felt myself bristle at that.

"Soul, leave Kiddy alone," Maka warned "Besides, I bet if you hold him more gently than last time, you will see that he's absoulte sweetheart. Huh Kiddy?"

I meowed and nuzzled her again- _He wishes._

"Fine, let me try holding him again," Soul said.

I stiffened a bit at this, the smirked having a plan in mind.

"Okay," Maka said, cheerfully "Remember to be gentle, he's not like Blair."

Soul nodded, then held hands to me.

Maka gently placed me, in his arms.

I didn't like it one bit, his hold was like a metal grip and not very comfortable.

"See what I tell you," Maka said.

"I guess your right, he idn't so bad," Soul said, then he started pet me harshly.

I winced, then hissed swiping at his face agsin.

"Ahhh dammit," Soul shouted "To hell with this cat."

He was about to drop me hard on the ground, but I was saved by gentle arms.

"Maka Chop!" Maka said hurriedly and slammed a book onto Soul's head.

"What the hell, Maka?" Soul complained, holding his head.

"If I didn't stop you, you could have really hurt Kiddy. He's not a human, he's animal a living thing that needs nurture, love and gentleness. You can't just drop him like that, " Maka yelled furiously.

"That cat is a menace and needs to be netured," Soul shouted, back.

I gulped at the thought of that.

"Your not touhing one hair on Kiddy," Maka retored "He's fine the way he is. Now leave, I'm going to make dinner."

"Fine," Soul grumbled, then headed to his door slamming it hard.

Maka winced at that and sighed.

"What has gotten into him lately?" Maka muttered.

**'I think I have an idea,' **I thought feeling slightly miserable **'He's in love with you and can't seem to try to get you to understand. So he does stupid stuff unintentionally and feels bad afterward. And I think I might be feeling the same way.. Maybe I should go and try and console, Soul."**

I jumped out of Maka's arms and headed for Soul's room. Hoping that I can make it up to him, despite my feelings toward Maka. I patted over to his door and scratched on it. The door opened and Soul looked down at me slightly annoyed.

**Soul Pov**

"What do you want, you little vermin?" I said, annoyed.

I really don't like his cat and I'm sure the feeling is mutual, so why is it at my door scratching on it. Then he did something I didn't expect he rubbed up against my leg, it looked as if he was trying to apologize. Then I realized I guess I have been acting uncool lately as well, especially to Maka.

I sighed bent down and started to pet the kitten's head, making sure to be more gentle.

"I guess you aren't so bad," I said "I'm sorry if I was being uncool toward you."

Then something unexpected happened, I swore I heard Kid's voice

"_Its alright, I'm sorry too,_" he said.

I looked around the room and couldn't find any trace of Kid, I looked at the kitten in front of me.

"Kid is that you?" I asked, skeptically.

**DTK Pov**

**'Shit!'** I cursed **'What do I do?'**

Then a light bulb went off, I tilted my head like I was confused and meowed, convincingly.

Soul sighed "I guess, I'm just imaging things," He muttered "But I could have sworn that was Kid's voice I just heard."

"Soul, Kiddy dinner's ready!" Maka's voice called.

**'Saved by the bell, ' **I thought in relief.

I patted out of Soul's room to the kitchen, with Soul right behind me and saw freshly cooked crab in my kitty bowl. I twitched my tail happily and patted over to my bowl and began to eat happily.

**Normal Pov**

"Hey Maka," Soul said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah Soul," Maka asked, still slightly mad at him for earlier.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for how uncool i been acting lately," He said in defeat "I didn't mean it.

Maka smiled and went over to Soul, giving him a warm hug.

"Its okay Soul," She reassuringly "I'm sorry too."

Soul was a bit surprised by the hug, but smiled and lightly hugged her back.

"Well let's eat shall we,"Maka said brightly.

"Cool with me," Soul said with a shrug and the pair sat down to eat.

Unknown to them that a certain grim reaper, cat was watching the whole scene, with a sad expression in his glittering his eyes.

**'Glad I was able to help,' **Kid thought **'But why does it feel like my heart is breaking?'**

**Well thats the end for this chapter, just a bit of fluff and friendship in this one. Next chapter the action, drama will come back. The reveal of Maka's, Kid's and Black Stars training will be intense. Please leave suggestions on what their training will be, think of fear and darkness. Something they have to defeat by thinking outside the box. Each one's training will be different, what would their fears be, their worries, their weaknesses, their doubts. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. What will happen to the world now that Nightmare has awoken? What will his revenge be for his brother? When will madness and chaos be revealed? And will Kid's mishap be uncobered? You just have to wait and see. Thank you and have a nice day :-) **


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my fellow readers and viewers, I saw one suggestion that stood out to me that I liked and gave me an idea. So thank you **Daughter of Zeus007, **so what I'm going to do is take your suggestion, but give it a bit of a twist of my own. Each Chapter after this one and will have its own solid character. Maka's training is one whole chapter, Black Star's then Kid. Then I'm going to have it where all three have to fight together once they go through their own individual training. The twist will be in there, I'm not giving away what will happen. You have to read to find out yourselves what will happen. So sit back, get popcorn or what ever you want and enjoy. Thank you for time and lets get on with the chapter :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

**Note:** "..." Regular talking

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 15~**

**Normal Pov**

After the meister/weapon pair were done eating and had gotten ready for bed. Maka was conteplating on how to sneak out without Soul noticing. Unknown to her, Kid was thinking the samething.

**DTK Pov**

I have to leave soon or Maka will see me transforming into a cat. I looked at clock on her night stand 9:30. I grimaced a bit.

**'Why can't it be 8?' **I said, feeling a break down comin on.

I mentally smacked myself **'What the hell am I thinking? I can't psyche myself out. Think of Patty getting on my case.'**

_"Knock that shit off and get your mind straight, damn you" _Patty's voice said in my head

I felt myself snap out of it.

**'Sometimes when she does that, it hurts**' I thought to my self, feeling myself pout.

I took a look around the room after I finished my inner mind battle and saw that Maka was gone. Taking the opportunity, I snuck out of her room and jumped out of the window. Just as I landed, I was already myself again.

"Kid is that you?" A female voice asked.

I felt my eyes widen, hearing the voice, I spun around and saw Maka looking at me questioningly.

'Shit!' I mentally cursed myself 'Did she catch me?'

**Maka Pov **

I finall summoned up enough courage and slowly walked past Soul's room and down the stairs. I almost gave away that I was sneaking out, when one of the stairs squeaked. So stopping and holding my breath, I listened carefully if I some how caught souls attention. After I heard no footsteps, I took a breath of relief and continued down the stairs. I took my coat and headed out my apartment door, quietly cosing it behind me. When I was walking down the side walk, to head for the DWMA, a shadow caught my eye. So being curious, I went investigate it and when I saw that it was Kid, I felt my heart start to beat faster.

"Kid is that you?" I ask curiously.

He spun around, with a scared expression on his face.

**DTK Pov**

"Hi Maka, what are you doing out here this late?" I ask.

"I was on my way to the academy, until I saw your shadow and decided to investigate" She replied, sheepishly.

"Did you see anything else by any chance? Anything weird?" I ask, slightly panicked, but I made sure to keep my composure.

"No, why was I suppose to?" She asked curiously, tilting her head a bit.

'God she's cute when she does that,' I tought, then snapped out of it.

"No, nevermind. I was just wondering," I say.

"O..kay, if you say so" She said, still slightly confused.

"Don't worry, it was probably nothing" I reply, hoping it will ease her.

"Alright" She said with a bright smile.

I gave my own little smile back

'Phew that was close,' I thought, with a sigh of relief.

"Lets go, we are going to be lat for our training," Maka said, hurriedly

"Training?" I ask.

"Yea, what you have been doing for awhile. Lord Death said that we need it to fight this creature, Nightmare remember?" Maka said.

"Oh, right how I remember," I lied, smoothly.

"Well, lets get going," She said enthusiastically.

"I have another alternative on getting there. That is if you want?" I suggested.

"Oh whats that?" She asked.

I summoned Beelzebub and hopped on, tehn offered my hand to her.

"Uhh... are you sure thats safe?" She asked, nervously.

"Sure, just hold onto me if you get scared. I promise I won't let you fall," I reassured, still holding my hand out.

"Uhhh.. I don't know, Kid" She said still unsure.

"Just trust me," I encouraged.

She looked into my eyes, which made my breath get caught in my throat. I started to feel fluttering butterflies in my stomach and my heart began to thud loudly in my chest. I was scared that she might be able to hear it. I kept my hand held out to her, and gave her a warm smile.

"Okay Kid," She finally said "I trust you."

My smile widen, and then I felt electricty go through my entire body when she place her hand in mine. I helped her up onto the skateboard and she gripped onto me hard, I felt myself blush a bit when she did that, but couldn't help but feel happy that she did. I wrapped my arms around her securely and then slowly, so not to scare hr move off the ground. When we started to get to a certain height, she looked down and squealed, then clung on to me more, making my heart speed up rapidly.

"Its okay Maka" I whispered in her ear "Don't be scared. Remember I won't let you fall."

I felt her relax in my arms and saw her look into my eyes

"Thank you Kid" She said shyly, with a small blush.

"Anything for you" I replied.

**Maka Pov**

When Kid suggested using his skateboard, I could help but to immediately freak out. I maybe an awesome meister, but I don't do so well with heights. But when Kid held out his hand to me and said it will be okay, something in me began to feel warm inside. What sealed the deal for me was when he said to trust him. I looked into his heart melting golden eyes and felt my soul give in. My body began to tingly all over when I placed my hand in his. I clung onto his shirt, hiding the blush that was sure painted across my face. When his arms wrapped around me, I began to feel warm and safe, my heart pounding hard against my rib cage.

I idn't even feel us lift off the ground, my mind was only on feeling the warmth of Kid's body against mine. It felt like we were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together, as if I was made to fit into his arms. So when I looked down I couldn't help, but to squeal and cling onto him harder. I felt my heart flutter more when he whispered reassuringly in my ear. When I looked into his eyes once again, I felt myself falling. Not falling to the ground, but falling for him. I pulled away from looking into his eyes and hid my face into his chest again, hiding the blush that was once again burning on my face.

**Normal Pov**

The two meisters remained that way until they descend to the ground and were in front of the DWMA doors. Kid reluctantly let go of Maka and helped her safely of the board and onto the ground. Once she was on the ground safe, he jumped off the board, making it disappear.

The two meisters walked foward and headed to the the death room, both two shy to even look one another, let alone talk to each other. So they walked silently, contentedly to next each other. They remained that way, walking down the guillotine hallway of the death room, until they were greeted by a loud voice.

"Maka, Kid!" Black Star shouted "Its about time you showed up. Man, you guys are slow."

"Hi Black Star" Maka greeted, with a smile.

Kid just nodded.

"So what happens now?" Maka asked.

Th three meisters turned to see an empty room, with three victorian like mirrors in front of them. The meister stared cluelessly, not knowing what to do. The first mirror had a rose on the top, with vines decorating around it as its frame. The second mirror had a star on top , with swirls decorating it as its frame. The last mirror had a reaper skull on the top, with symmetrical flames decorating around its frame.

A humming sound came from the mirrors and they began to glow. The rose mirror began to glow a silvery white and green color, the star mirror began to glow a blue and yellow color and the reaper skull began to glow a black and dark purple color. Then slowly in script writing, their names were written on each of the mirrors. Maka for the rose mirror, Black Star for the star mirror and Kid for the reaper skull mirror.

"What do we do now?" Maka asked, echoing the thoughts of the other two meisters.

More writing began to show on the mirrors.

_"Step through the mirror with your name, from their your training will begin."_

The three meisters looked at each other and nodded, they stepped foward to the mirror with their names and took a deep breath. They took one last at each other.

"Good Luck you two," Kid said.

Black Star nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Maka smiled.

"You too" They said in unison.

They stepped into the mirrors and awaited the task given to them, facing their worst fears only known to them.

**Well guys I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I added lots a fluff into this one, to make for the sad chapter before. I hope you guys are not mad at me for that, like I said it was showin how good Kid is as a friend. Well guys be excited for the next three chapters bcause its going to be awesome, I promise. Get ready for fast paced action, thrill, fear and adrenaline. Maka's chapter is first, stay tuned for the next chapter thats coming your way. Please review and thank you for your support, you guys are amazing :-) **


	16. Chapter 16

Well guys here is your brand new chapter. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, you guys are amazing. This is part 1 of the training with shadows chapters. I hope guys will like them, I did my best on each one. Well that's all for now. Please enjoy the chapter :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

**Note: **"..." Regular talking

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...'** Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 16~**

**Fighting Shadows Part 1, Maka**

**Normal Pov**

_Previously..._

_More writing began to show on the mirrors._

_**"Step through the mirror with your name, from their your training will begin."**_

_The three meisters looked at each other and nodded, they stepped foward to the mirror with their names and took a deep breath. They took one last at each other._

_"Good Luck you two," Kid said._

_Black Star nodded and gave a thumbs up._

_Maka smiled. _

_"You too," They said in unison._

_They stepped into the mirrors and awaited the task given to them, facing their worst fears only known to them._

**Maka Pov**

Once I stepped through the rose mirror, I looked around saw that I was in a rose garden. Roses of all shapes, colors and sizes, were painted beautifull in fron of my eyes. A fountain with a glossy, white stone butterfly in was dead center of the fountain, its wings glimmering in a rainbow of colors. I was in awe, I felt myself become completely at peace, that is until I saw a dark splotch of red on part of the fountain. I tilted my head curiously and moved forward to investigate. I took a closer look at the red spot and reached out, I felt my eyes widen when I felt the familiar texture. I started to shake in horror, I knew what it was. It was blood. The only thing question is whose?

I looked around again and saw more red splatters going to a certain section of rose garden, the dark part. Curiosity struck me and the need to help someone who was hurt hit me hard, so I began follow the blood splattered trail. After awhile of just following the red splatters, they stopped. Without even realizing it I was no longer in the beautiful rose garden. I was now in a deep, dark, foggy forest. I took in my surroundings and started to hear some rustling in the bushes near me. I jumped, feeling a bit startled at the sound. I turned to move where I thought I heard the sound, and then another bush from behind me once again rustled.

Gulping a bit, I took a deep breath and folded my hands to concentrate, using my soul perception to locate what could be lurking in the bushes around me. Not long I locked in on something, what I found made feel scared and shiver. What ever it was, its soul was dark and menacing, pulsing with dark energy.

Then that's when I heard it, a horrifying growl that sounded dangerously close. I spun around and saw bright, glowing eyes shining darkly at me. Taking a step back, I felt myself tremble when looking at this creatures eyes. I jumped again when I heard another snarl from my left and saw another pair of eyes looking at me.

I felt my palms begin to sweat with fear, then without another thought I took everything that was in my power and ran. I was so shaken by fear, that I barely even thought of fighting what those things were. My body did the thinking for me, I ran with all my might and I knew those things were chasing after me, I can hear their snarls from behind me. I felt tears began to well up in my eyes.

Then a sudden thought hit me

'Where are mama and papa?' I thought in my fear indused mind "I hope they are they okay..."

I felt myself stop then looked around in the dark, forest and then saw a figure on the ground. Feeling scared and my heart still pounding from running, I took a step foward to the figure. As I began to see a better view of the figure, I saw that it had clothes and they were completely torn into pieces, with splatters of blood and mud on them. With a trembling hand, I stretched my arm out to see who the person might be. When I turned the person over, I saw red glimmering hair and eyes closed shut. I began to shaked more, it was Papa.

Tears now returning to my eyes, my hand shaking in horror at seeing my father. He was completely covered in blood and claw marks, it looked as if a qnimal mauled him. Sniffling and shaking the body a bit, hoping I can get a response out of him. I said something I never thought I say again.

"Papa?" I said, my voice completely shaken even my ears "Papa can you hear me?"

No response

I felt more tears stream down "Papa?" I tried again.

Again no response, sniffling again and tears blurring my vision, I looked around me and saw another figure not too far from my father. Trembling, I slowly moved over to it and just like Papa. Their clothes were torn and complately covered in blood and dirt. A very scary and deadly scratch was seen across the back. I felt my stomach, twist nostalgically and just like Papa, I turned the person over. I was struck more with fear than before, it was Mama.

She too like Papa, was completely soaked in blood and claw marks. Feeling loss and sadness take over me, I started to bawl my eyes out, wrapping my arms around my legs and huddling in on myself in a protective ball. I felt darkness start to surround me, consuming me with fear and sadness. I started to feel lonely, knowing that neither Papa or Mama will no longer be with me, no longer having someone take care of me. Without Papa and Mama what will happen to me? Mama, Papa I can't lose you both I hate being lonely. Eve since I was little I dreaded the feeling.

I heard snarls again, I snapped up my head to see two horrifying creatures. They looked like wolves, but more gruesome, more massive and sinster. Their eyes glowed in the darkness of the forest, their lips curled in an agressive snarl, snapping their powerful jaws, razor sharp teeth glimmering with saliva. What gave them their sinsiter aura was in their souls, they radiated with dark energy.

I feel myself almost give in with and defeat. I don't what to do, my parents were gone and I was now alone. Completely defenseless and no one was hear to help me, but then I remembered something. Mama and Papa would be sad if something happened to me, what would I be, if I just gave up just like that. My Mama and Papa are both strong and I am their daughter. I have to have faith in myself, just like how my parents have faith in me. I can't give up, I won't.

Then I felt my strength regain within me once again, I stood up and faced the two dark wolves. I felt my parents love and faith wrap around me like a cloak, determination flowing through my veins. The wolves charged at me it took me off guard a bit, but I went right back on track. I fought with everything that was taught to me, I fought for what was in my heart, I fought for my parents love and faith in me. My sycthe blades came out my wrists..

I continued fighting with the wolves, until one of my blades sliced one of the wolves across the throat, making it land in a heap and lying on the ground dead. The other wolf came at me, it jaws snapping harshly and bitting down on my arm, making me screamed in pain. With a quick jerk of my wrist, my blade sliced the inside of its mouth and it too, fell limp and died next to its partner.

"I'm no longer afraid of you two anymore, not when people have faith in me," I say to the dead wolves, panting heavily from the fight.

My body was covered in blood, dirt, grass stains and cuts, as well as claw marks. My claw marks and bite wound burned and ached when a soft wind blew against them. I felt my knees give out and I fell on my knees to the ground. Tears began to stream down my face, but it was not of fear or sadness, but relief and joy. I stayed like that just crying, until I felt a warm comforting hand rest on my shoulder. I snapped my head up to see both Mama and Papa, safe and unharmed.

"Mama, Papa!" I exclaimed "Your okay?"

Mama smiled and embraced me "Yes we are, my little one, " She said softly "All thanks to you."

"I am so proud of you," Papa praised "You passed the test."

"Huh?" I asked, confused "What test?"

"Before we could train you on fighting shadows," Mama said "We had to test your stregth first, to see if you were ready to face your fears. Everyone has fears, bu it how you fight them, that make you strong."

"And you passed!" Papa finished cheerfully.

I smiled and started to feel warm inside.

"Thank you for always having faith in me, " I say, gratefully.

Mama lightly squeezed me and smiled "We will always have faith you, no matter what." She said, warmly.

"Remember to always to have that faith, it will always will in the end" Papa said, lightly stroking my hair.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around my parents and hugged them happily.

We remained this way and I felt content, surrounded by the love my parents were giving me. Then I felt Mama turn stiff, I look up see what was wrong and saw her eyes flas dangerously and glared at my father. I gulped and looked to see what made her mad, until I saw it too made me infuriated. Right their on Mama's chest was Papa's hand, groping her carelessly.

"Kami Slice!" Maka Chop!" Well yell, making Papa pass out. A fountain of blood spurtting ou of his head.

"We may have been having a warm family moment, but keep you dirty, cheating hands of me" Mama said angrily "I don't think you understand what 'divorce' means, you disgusting low life."

"Seriously Papa, you just had to ruin it" I say furiously "And to think, I was starting to have more respect for. How disgraceful."

"Kami...Maka," Papa cried pathetically.

Mama turned to face me, completely ignoring my idiot father.

"Now then, since you passed the test. Are you ready to begin to face your fears. Because now is when your real training begins" Mama said.

I nodded, my expression turning determined.

"That's my girl" Mama praised "Lets do this."

**Well that was Maka's chapter, next up is Black Stars. It took me awhile to think of something for Maka, she was kinda tricky. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story it means so much. Please review and fill free to leave any suggestions or questions you may have. Have a wonderful day :-) **


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, here is a new chapter for you all. Thank you for all your amazing reviews, it means so much and gives me inspiration to write more. This is part to the fighting shadows. This is Black Star's hope you guys enjoy it. I actually kinda liked this one, remember they have no weapons, except Maka who is one. So this is mostly physical fighting, or magical fighting. Well I won't kerp you guys waitin, here is part 2, please enjoy and see what happen :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

**Note:** "..." Regular talking

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 17~**

**Fighting Shadows Part 2, Black Star**

_Previously..._

_More writing began to show on the mirrors._

_**"Step through the mirror with your name, from their your training will begin."**_

_The three meisters looked at each other and nodded, they stepped foward to the mirror with their names and took a deep breath. They took one last at each other._

_"Good Luck you two," Kid said._

_Black Star nodded and gave a thumbs up._

_Maka smiled. _

_"You too," They said in unison._

_They stepped into the mirrors and awaited the task given to them, facing their worst fears only known to them._

**Black Star Pov**

When I stepped through the star mirror, I looked around and found myself in a village, the sky was grey and rain was coming down. I looked around and saw that the village was surrounded by a forest. The air around the village felt tense, sad and fear. I decided to look around and in the middle of the village their was a well. I looked down the well, it was just dark abyss. (Think of the episode where Tsubaki got enchanted sword, but a bit different).

I was alert, my sense were telling me to go near one the village houses. Trusting my instincts, I headed for the last house. Something about this one, wasn't right. It felt like dark energy was coming within the building. I slowly opened the door and what greeted me was a horrifying sight. The room was covered in blood and it looked as if a massacre happened in this room.

I looked to the corner of the room, their was body of a girl. She had long black hair and her face was covered up, a pool of blood was dying around her body. I went over to it, a tight sick feeling began to twist in my stomach. I carefully runed over the body, to my horror and despair, it was Tsubaki. My hear ached in my chest as I looked over her body, tears coming into my eyes, but not spilling.

Who would do such a thing? I thought to myself.

As if answering my question, Tsubaki's voice answered me.

"How could do this Black Star?" She asked, her voice weak "Your a monser, just like your father."

"I didn't do this," I said "I would never hurt you, you know that."

"Your lying, I saw it with my own eyes," She declared "I tried to stop you, but you over powered me. I hate you, you monster."

I felt my heart break when she said that.

"Tsubaki.." I tried to say, but her eyes just stayed open.

"Tsubaki?" I said again.

I got no response.

"Tsubaki!" I screamed

Once again no response, then I knew.

My partner, the one that always stood by me was dead. I felt my heart break again, knowing what her last words were. _I hate you, you monster. _Closing my partners eyes and bowing my head in prayer, I felt rage fill within me. I stood up, leaving my partner my fist clenching tight.

"I will get my revenge Tsubaki," I declared "I promise."

My instincts kicked in again and I felt it pulling me to the stairs. I followed it up stairs and was greeted with another gruesome sight. Just like downstairs it, there was bloos all over and a blood was laying in the hallway. I could see the persons face, they were laying fave down, but fresh blood pooled aound the person. I carefully turned over the body, I felt my heart go cold and stop, it was Maka. I felt even more rage fill me.

"Not my sister. You dare to touch her. Whoever you are, you bastard," I said, teeth clenched.

I heard Maka's weak voice.

"I knew it wasn't you," She said, smiling weakly "I knew my brother would never do this. I believe in you Black Star."

"Maka?" I say in relief.

She winced in pain "Defeat him Black Star, destroy that monser," She said, then her voice went soft and her eyes shut.

I felt even more rage fill me, I let one tear fall and it landed on Maka's peaceful face. Standing up my teeth clenched and fists tight, I continued to follow where my instinct were telling me. I followed it to the door at the end of the hallway, dark energy was flowing through the door. I opened it and was greeted with a replica of me, but something was wrong. It was filled with bloodlust, dark energy and power.

"Well, well if itsn't myself," My replica said, its voice like an echo (Think of Ichigo's banki, don't know how to spell it, form)

I felt my eyes widen in shock "You did this to Tsubaki and Maka?" I said.

"What do you think genuis?" He replied, with a smirk.

"Why?" I growled.

"Being a great star like me doesn't need weak peasants like them. I'm powerful all on my own," He replied, mockingly "You can be just like me, all you have to do is get rid of the ones that are holding you back."

"I...I," My voice shakey.

Thais was what Kami, was warning me about. My ego and wanting surpass god can lead me to this. It can lead me into killing innocent lives, just like Tsubaki and Maka. I can become just like my father, I felt fear grip into my heart. I was afraid to become what my folks were, most of all I was afraid to become like my father. I was arrogant and too blind to see that, I would become this.

"You are so weak and pathetic. Come, take my hand I will teach you how to be stronger," My replica said "You just have to do what I say."

I felt rage and fear fill in my heart, but I clenched my fist "No!" I said, firmly.

"You weak fool, you will never be as great as I am," My replica bragged "You will always be weak, that is if you don't subcomb to me.

I shook in fear and rage, then without even realizing it I ran up to my replica and punched him hard in the stomach making him fly out breaking the window and outside on the ground. I stood on the window ceil looking down at me replica.

"Hahaha wow, you are arrogant," My replica said, getting of the ground "Fine, if you want to fight me so bad. Come and get me."

Taking up the challenge, I jumped doown from the window ceil and landed on the ground expertly. Standing up slowly, I faced my opponent, which so happens to be myself. We both got into fighting stance and me being who Iam, I swung first. My replica easil dodged it and with lightning fast speed, sent two jabs my way hitting me in the stomach and face. I recovered instantly and went to kick him, he grabbed my ankle in mid strick and flipped me onto the ground hard, knocking the air out of me.

"Face it you pathetic weakling. You are no match for me," He mocked, smirking darkly "I'm more superior."

I jumped up from the ground and swiftly sent a series of punches to my replica, but with quick reflexes he dodged everyone easily. He caught my wrist and just like he did to my ankle, he flipped me and slammed me hard into the ground. I felt my energy begin to give way and my arms started to shaked, I collapsed onto the ground.

"Just like I told you, your weak," My replica said, mockingly "Just like your pathetic friends, they are all weak. Give up already and join me Black Star. Together we can surpass god. Just like the star clan was known just like our father, or perish just like those two pathetic fools."

As I listened to my replica, I began to think of back to what he did to Tsubaki and Maka.

My partner and my sister, the two that always stuck by me no matter what. Hearing their last statements to me before they died surfaced to me again.

_I hate you, you monster- _Tsubaki

_I believe in you Black Star. Defeat him Black Star, destroy that monster-_ Maka

What he did to them fueled me once again, then I remembered what Kami said to me

_"How about instead being a warrior for god? He will need a strong and bright man for that. That man might just be you, my little Star."_

I felt a renowned energy flow through me, I know what Kami was telling me. If I'm strong enough I can shape my own destiny. I am a warrior, I can fight alog side god instead of against him. I am no puppet, I am Black Star, I am my own person. I am one of greatest meister/weapon duo at the academt and I didn't do it by trying surpass god. I did it with my partner and my best friends. I heard my replica laughing arrogantly, I felt my self smirk.

"You arrogant bastard," I said, standing up "I will never join you, my ego may flare and I may be a bit of show off, but there is something I have that you don't."

"Oh and what's that, you scum?" He asked, arrogantly.

"I have god on my side!" I exclaimed, then sent a strong punch to my replica, hitting him square in the jaw.

He stumbled back, then recovered and tried take a couple of hits on me. Following and learning his movements, I dodged them and just like he did to me. I grabbed his wrist, flipping him and slamming him to the ground with all my strength. We continued you fighting like this, until I had his wrist once again. I swung him around and threw him toward the well. He stumbled and fell into it and before I knew it a sickening thud was heard and I knew that he was defeated.

Smiling in victory, I looked to the sky and saw that the skies began to clear, the laughing sun, peaking out behind the clouds. The sun made beautiful picture with the clouds, as if its rays were shining down on me. As if god was smiling down at my victory. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Maka and Tsubaki standing behind me.

"Your alive!" I exclaimed, in relief.

The two looked at each other and smirked. A cloud began form aroun there feet and surround their forms. What use to be Maka and Tsubaki, was now Stein and Sid. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop.

"Stein, Sid?" I ask in disbelief "What the hell is going on?"

"Before we were able to begin training you properly. We had to test you first," Stein said, pushing up his glasses "You know about fighting shadows, since you are a shadow assassin. But you had to face you darkest fear, before you can ever realize your potential on fighting them."

"Being as your biggest fear is yourself," Sid explained "Everyone has fears. Whether they are to arrogant or their ego is to high to notice it. But when it comes to someone that you love, you push that ego aside and fight for what you believe in, whats in your heart."

I nodded "What changed my attitude was what, Tsubaki said. I didn't realize I was becoming a monster, with how arrogant I was being. Then I realized I can shape my own destiny and follow a different path. I don't have to surpass god, I can fight along with him. I can be a warrior of god and I want to be strong enough, become that." I resolved, my attitude completely changed.

Stein smiled "Very well, I congradulate you, Black Star. You passed," He said.

I fist pumped happily "Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Now, lets get down some serious buiness shall we?" Sid said, his expression serious.

I nodded, my expression the same way.

"Let the real training begin," Stein said.

**Well guys, we have finally come to end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, this was a bit easier for me, I hope this makes sense too. Maka's fear is being lonely, if you noticed in the anime deep inside she hates being alone. Black Star's fear is becoming like his dad and becoming a monster. Thank you guys so much for reading, next up is Kid's chapter, stick around to see what happens. Please review and if you have any questions or suggestions feel free, to tell me. I will happy to answer them. Have an amazing, again thank you :-) **


	18. Chapter 18

Well you guys, here is the one uou have all been waiting for. That's right Kid's turn. Here is part 3 of fighting shadows. Some of you maybe surprised on what I did for this one, letting you know Kid gains a new power. I made it up so that I do own. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I hope some of your questions will be answered, now enjoy the new chapter. I hope you like it :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

**Note:** "..." Regular talking

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...' **Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 18~**

**Fighting Shadows Part 3, Kid**

_Previously..._

_More writing began to show on the mirrors._

_**"Step through the mirror with your name, from their your training will begin."**_

_The three meisters looked at each other and nodded, they stepped foward to the mirror with their names and took a deep breath. They took one last at each other._

_"Good Luck you two," Kid said._

_Black Star nodded and gave a thumbs up._

_Maka smiled. _

_"You too," They said in unison._

_They stepped into the mirrors and awaited the task given to them, facing their worst fears only known to them._

**DTK Pov**

As I stepped in the reaper skull, I looked around saw that I was in Death City. I was confused to see that nothing happened what so ever. That is until I looked around one more time. Something was very wrong, the city was dark and the frinning moon had blood streaming down from it teeth. The city looked like it was completely destroyed, every wher I saw, buildings were either gone or crumbling. Glass was every where, the trees burnt and not a sound could be hear. A small layer of dust and fog was surrounding my feet, the ground looked like it was charred.

I was completely shocked, the place I have come to know as home, was destroyed and I didn't understand why. I summoned Beelzebub and began to investigate the city, to see if I can find anyone. It felt completely deserted, I landed in front of my mansion and opened the door. Not noticing that the symmetry was ruined. I walked through my door and looked inside, it was a mess. Glass was broken, the furniture turned over, lamps and my glass table we smashed. I investigated every room of my house and just like the living room, everything was destroyed. I couldn't find a trace my weapon partners anywhere.

Feeling nervous, I hopped on Beelzebub and flew to the academy. I landed onto of the DWMA stairs and was stunned. The windows were broken or cracked, one of the candles was severed in half, the spikes one was also in half, the other same way, but just a bit longer. The candles flames were out and the walls were crumbled down or had cracks running up the ceiling.

I walked through the doors of the academy. I was horrified at the sight, blood was everywhere. I saw someones hand print, that was in blood, streaked across a wall. My instincts told me to follow that streak mark. So I followed it, moving along the long halls of the empty DWMA. The hand streak stopped in fron of Professor Steins classroom, I gulped and reached out with a shaky hand, opening the classroom door.

My eye widened in shock, there in front of me were my weapon partners, lying in a poll of blood in the middle of the classroom. They were both holding each others hands, Patty was cut up and cut on here up arm, she was lying on here back, her eyes close and I really deep cut slice across her stomach. Liz was lying on her stomach, her condition, not as severe as her sisters.

My instincts took over and I ran to my weapon partner's side. My soul perception let me see that Patty's soul was no longer there, she was dead. Liz's soul was still flickering, but it was very dim. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, even though my weapon partners don't see eye to eye and we sometimes fight, I still care about them.

"Liz," I called out "Liz can you hear me?"

"Kid.." Liz said weakly

"Hold on, your going to be okay. Just hang on" I encouraged, feeling panicked.

"Its too late for me..." She said.

"No!" I exclaimed "Don't say that, just hang on."

"There isn't much time..." She said "You have to save Maka... She's in trouble.."

"I will, but I have to save you first" I said.

Liz weakly smiled "Save Maka... She's in the death room... you are the best.." Liz stopped to breathe "Grim reaper.. thank you Kid.. for saving us. Thank you."

Then she fell silently, her eyes closed shut.

I saw her soul finally diminish, I bowed my head in sorrow. The best weapon partners in the world, my best friends, were dead. Tears streamed down my face, but I stood up clenching my fists in rage. I have to do what Liz requested, I still have someone to save. Taking one last look at my fallen weapon partners, I left the classroom and headed for the death room.

I followed along the guillotine hall, and was greeted with the witch that start this all. Evangeline was standing in the center of the room, her mouth twiste into evil smirk. I glared at her, my fists in rage.

"Uh oh, someone sure looks angry" She said mockingly

"You killed my weapon partners, you bitch" I said, angrily "Where's Maka?"

"Ahh you mean, your little girlfriend?" She teased "She's not hear at the moment, but if you want I will gladly give her the message."

I glared at her more, knowing that she was toying with me.

"Uhh, oh did I hit a nerve?" She said in a fake sweet voice "I'm sorry."

"Enough toying with me, I will ask again. Where is Maka?" I demanded.

"So pushy" The witch said in a pout "You are no fun you know that.

I snarled and marched up to the witch, glaring at her.

"I will ask one more time, where is Maka" I demanded harshly.

The witch smirked, then pointed

I looked and saw Maka chained to a wall, her hands were held above her head locked and her legs were slightly spead apart, her ankles also lockec. Her hair was taken down, and was covering her face, she looked completely beaten up and tortured. Her clothes were tattered and were barely hanging on her, her blood was on her face, legs and arms.

"Maka!" I shouted.

She looked at me with pained eyes "Kid..." her voice weak, then bowed her head and was unconscious.

I went to go to her aide, but was stopped from electric bolt to the back. Completely forgetting about the witch, I looked and saw her smirking at me.

"Ah, ah not do fast" She mocked.

I growled in fury.

"Ooo someones bark, is sure seems worse than his bite," She teased.

"Just you wait," I called back.

"Oh what are you doing to do, kitten? Scratch me?" She said, with a laughed.

I didn't really reply, I launched myself at her and went to strike her down. But she swiftly doged and opened her palm to my stomach, sending an electric shock. I flew back and landed on my stomach hard, blood dripping from my mouth, I stood up and launched at her again, but the samething happened again. I kept trying to do everything I could too hit her, but it always came out the same. I landed again on my stomach, blood dripping from my mout and side of my head. My body weak and exhausted, from electric shocks, punches and kicks.

"Face it boy, your weak" She said mockingly "Can't even protect your partners and now the love your life."

"Your wrong" I said, growled weakly.

"Oh am I?" She said "Please, you can't even tell her how you feel. You been denying it this whole time. You can't even tell her, that you are the cat she's taking care of. Your nothing but a coward, a failure. Your own dad sent you on a mission to stop me and what happened, you let your guard down and got hit. You failed your mission."

What she said was true, I did fail in that mission. I let my pride take over, leaving me defenseless. I am a failure, and now the one I love is in trouble. I failed my father and my love. My one true fear failing to protect the ones I love and the which was right, I felt sadness and reget pumping into my feart. Then I remembered what Liz's last words were.

_"Save Maka... You are the best.. grim reaper. Thank you for saving us Kid.. Thank you."_

I lifted, myself shakily on my hands, keeping my head down. Liz's last words gave me new strength, I felt myself smirk.

"Your wrong" I said, my voice firm "I may have failed on that mission and I may be a coward when it comes to my feelings, but that won't stop me from protecting the one I love."

"Oh how cute, reaper boy is on his feet once again," The witch teased.

I finally looked up and grinned "I'm going to be taking your soul now," I stated.

"I haven't heard that line before," She said sarcastically "Make my day."

She shot a beam out of her hand, I jumped out of the way as it headed straight for me. She continued to throw beams and electrical attacks, but each one missed. I launched my self in the air and kicked hard, sending an electrical back at her. It hit her making her stumble a bit.

I started to feel a new power come from within me, fueling me from deep within my soul. I let the power dwell within me, surrounding me. My hands began glow a purple color and had black sklls swirling arround them (Kind of like when he soul ressonates with Liz and Patty, to create Death Cannon). The witch sent another electrical strike, I easily dodged and threw my own attack back at her _Death Flare_ (I own this).A ball of purple and black flames flew at her, hitting her directly. She fell to the ground, quickly I gathered up all the soul wavelength I could manage and did a even bigger and deadlier Death Flare. Once the flames cleared, a charred body remained, its ashes piled on the floor. I felt happiness and reflief take over me, I defeated the witch and was able to protect the one I love. I felt my eyes widen when I remembered that Maka was still chained.

"Maka" I said and turned to see that she was free, unharmed and smiling at me

"You okay?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, then a mist surrounded her body. When it dissapated, what used to be Maka, was now my father.

"Father?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Hiya there Kiddo," My father said, carefree.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, in disbelief "Why were pretending to be Maka?"

"Calm down, Kiddo," My father said with a sweat drop "This was a test you see. Before you can become a great grim reaper and begin to fight shadows. You had face your doubts and fears first."

"This was a test!?" I nearly screamed.

"Yes, you see Kid. Everyone has fears, even grim reapers like us, its how you fight and accept those fears that make you strong, " He explained.

"I get it now," I replied, still a bit annoyed.

"Everyone is afraid of expressing what they fill for others and failing to protect the ones they love. I know I was scared when I told your mother that I loved her, but you have to at least be honest with yourself, when it comes to your feelings. Everyone makes mistakes and fail, but don't let that beat up inside. It just show were are not perfect and to keep trying," He said, genuinely.

It was the first time my father said something about my mother, since she died. I felt myself smiling and nodded in understanding.

"Alright Kiddo, we have a lot of catching to do. Are you ready for you training?" My father asked, seriously.

I nodded "Yes father," I declared, my expression back to serious, my composure calm.

"Alright then, let's roll up our sleeves and get work, " My father said, cheerfully.

**Thats the end of this chapter. I added a bit of humor for the end to relax it a bit. I hope I'm doing a good mix on fluff, action and humor. I know the anime has that so I'm just doing what the anime did. Next chapter is the last of the fighting shadows training series, then we can get right back on track. Such as Nightmare and what he's up to, Soul getting his solo mission, The relationship between Maka and Kid, the final battle etc etc. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Please review and if you have any suggestions or questions fill free to ask. Have a wonderful day :-) **


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, this is the last enstallment of the fighting shadow series. Its extra, extra long so I hope you like it. After this the story will be back to normal, as I promised. Now before you can begin reading, I want to make a note of something. Maka's weapon forms will be having their own attacks okay. Both Black Star and Kid when soul resonating with her will be completely different, than anything in the anime. Those are mine, except _Witch Hunter _and _Black Star Big Wave**. **_I own those so if any of you want to use them ask me first okay. Now sorry for the delay, please enjoy the chapter and thank you for the awesome reviews. You guys rock! :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater

**Note:** "..." Regular talking

'...' Kid talking in cat form

**'...'** Kid's thoughts

* * *

**~Chapter 19~**

**Fighting Shadows Part 4, All together**

**Normal Pov**

~_With Maka_~

Maka was taking out targets with her mother and doing a series of attacks, her father instructing her and giving random points when fighting. She discovered she can do two separate attacks for her weapon forms. With her mother she learned_ Dancing Butterfly,_ for her scimitar form and _Emerald Slash,_ for her dual blade. (Note: Solo Attacks) Her father also taught her how to do _Witch Hunter, _the usual legendary power of a scythe.

Finishing off the series of attacks by using _Dancing Butterfly_, a hum sound attracted the attention of three family members. Turning to where they heard the hum, a mirror stood. It glowed a light red and had a skull, with red eyes at the top it has smoking surrounding its frame.

Her mother knew instantly what was going on

"Maka, thats enough training for now" She instructed "You have to go through that mirror. Lord is asking you for another task."

Maka nodded and did as she was told, stepping toward the mirror. She took one last look at her parents and took a deep breath, stepping through the mirror.

~_With Black Star_~

Black Star was meditating, as he was instructed to do, blocking out all his senses from the world and its distractions. Stein was teaching him a different techinque entirely. A normal meister can do soul perception so they can detect souls, but what he was learning was how to detect shadows. Something no other meister can do, except for him. He had to focus all his concentration and strength to be able to perform this task.

His eyes flased and with quick reflexes, he knocked out the target he was seeking. During his training session, his attitude changed entirely. He was calmer now and more intuitive than he used to be, but he still bragged from time to time.

"Well done Black Star" Stein said, ruffling you hair "You now have successfully learned _Shadow Detection_. This type of technique will come in handy when fighting Nightmare."

A hum sound caught the meister trio's attention, thet turned toward the sound and saw the same mirror, that Maka did.

"Well, Black Star. It seems our training is done for the day," Sid said "Lord Death has one more task left for you. Step through the mirror if you may and remember your training."

"You got it professor Stein, Sid. You can count on me," He said, with a thumbs up.

He stepped toward the mirror and without hesitation, he stepped through it ready to face his task. With the power of god on his side.

~_With Kid_~

Kid learned lots of attacks and reaper powers for his training, alone with _Death Flare._ Using soul perception he can connect with other people minds and detect there movements, which will come in handy for him when fighting an opponent. The spikes on his shoulders, from soul resonating, can also be his own personal weapon, _Reaper's Spite _and when forming the spikes together they become a deadly arrow, _Dark Arrow._

His father just finished teaching him how to errect a barrier for protection in fighting, when Lord Death moved his hand in circle making a humming sound and soon a mirror was placed in front of Kid.

"That's enough of your training for today, Kiddo" He said "However, there is one more task you have to do. Do you think your up for it?"

"Yes father," Kid replied, camly.

"Very well then. Step into the mirror and face the task I have given you. Trust your heart, my son."

"I will father," Kid said, then headed to the mirror and stepped through it.

The three meister's looked around and new they were in another different world. They were separated from each other and didn't even know it. They noticed that the sky to this world was dark and had two grinning moons staring down at them. Maka was in an area with snow capped mountains, Black Star was in a desert standing on top of a cliff and Kid was near a waterfall, the sound of rushing water filled his ears.

~_With Maka_~

**Maka Pov**

I looked around searching the area that seemed all to unfamilar to me, the icy wind triggered my body, making me shiver. I exhaled and saw mist come out of my mouth, i looked down at the ground and saw a sea of white at my feet, snow. A flutter of red caught my attention and following it, it was a piece of paper with a riddle on it.

_A place that is unknown_

_Where your worst fears resides_

_But you are not alone_

_Follow the wind and listen closely_

_You'll find a friend in need_

_Near the waterfall's edge._

I was confused, and read it a second time. So taking the riddles advise, I closed my eyes and listened. A gentle breeze filled my ears and then I heard it, the faint sound of rushing water. I followed the sound, wondering who this friens might be, that the poem stated.

~_With Kid_~

**DTK Pov**

I took in my surroundings and what registered in my ears was the sound of gushin water. I looked around and saw I was standing on top of a waterfall's edge. I was amazed at the beautiful symmetry of it, then I saw a flutter of blue catch my attention. Curiousity filling me, I followed the blue flutter and found a piece of paper, with writing on it. It had a riddle in the form of a poemem.

_Don't let your mind wander,_

_as well as yourself_

_For close by a friend is near,_

_together you will need each other._

_Danger is close, so stay alert_

_Prepare to fight_

_Then afterward find a boy who detects shadows,_

_But follows the light_

_He will be in the sea of sand_

As I finished reading the poem I heard a twig snap from behind me, doing as the riddle said. I was alert and instantly formed spikes on my shoulders, preparing myself for whatever danger is waiting for me.

**Normal Pov **

Maka didn't take long when the sound of rushing water became louder. Without noticing she stepped on a twig, not knowing it triggered an alert for Kid. Once she stepped out of the trees and came into, view she froze at thr sight of seeing Kid. Once Kid recognized who the person he sighed in relief and felt is heart beat pick up.

"Maka?" He said, with a smile

"Kid!" She exclaimed and ran over to hug him.

Kid was slightly surprised from her sudden attack, but relaxed instantly. His heart started to pound even more, as he wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to have her in his arm again, he smiled and closed his eyes content. Maka felt he same way as he did, she felt warm and safe, being his arms once again. She was just about to lay her head on his chest until a very loud snap caught both their attention.

They jumped a bit and turned to face where they heard the loud snap, what they saw startled both of them. They were surrounded by some strange creatures they have never seen before. The creatures were tall like a human and had a grim reaper like cloak on them. The hood covered its head, but the creature looked as if it had real form. Its body sparked as if it had lightning through its body, their eyes glowing a white/blue. They had sharp claws for their hands and had bone wings on their backs. They looked absolutely frightening. (Creature is a Wraith)

"K..kid" Maka stuttered "W-what is that?"

"I don't know" Kid said honestly.

One of the creatures lifted its clawed hand and tried to swipe at the pair, barely missing both of them. Maka's blades came out instantly, ready to attack and Kid's hands started to glow purple. The creatures attacked the two meisters, Maka blocked and jab at the creatures who were attacking her as Kid threw _Death Flares _at them.

One sliced its claws into Maka's side and retaliated by slicing the creature across its chest, the creature fell defeat. Kid seeing this knew that the chest is its most weakest point, he formed spikes on his shoulders again and started shooting at the creatures, aiming at their chests, a bunch fell to the ground defeated. Maka was surrounded and decided to use_ Dancing Butterfly. _Her blades began to glow a shimmer silver, she twirled and sharp blades in shape of butterfly wings, flew at the creatures hitting them in the chest as well.

Kid saw the what she did and was in awe, that is until one creature came up from behind Maka and its claws sliced her across her back, making her fall to her knees. Kid's heart stopped instantly in horror, his fist clenched furiously as he shot out a bunch of spikes and fireballs at the creatures. All the creatures fell over dead from Kid's raw display of power, once he was sure they were down, he rushed over to Maka.

"Maka are you okay?" Kid asked, in fear

Maka winced and nodded, then eyes widened

"Kid watch out!" She exclaimed pushed him out of the way of a clawed hand and getting sliced across her upper arm.

"Why'd you do that Maka?" Kid yelled, glaring at her "You are already hurt!"

"Because I couldn't bare to see you get hurt like that," She said softly.

Kid's face softened "Oh, Maka" He said, flashing her a loving smile.

"This is getting ridculous" Maka exclaimed, seeing more creatures coming toward them.

"I agree" Kid replied, angrily

"Kid lets try and see if you can wield me. It might be easier" Maka suggested.

**DTK Pov**

I nodded and I held my hand to her. Her body glowed and her weapon form landed in my hands easily. The two swords felt so right in my hands, I swung Maka around easily.

"It worked," I said

"Huh thats funny. Black Star can wield me too," Maka's reflection said.

"What? How?" I asked shocked.

Maka shrugged "We have known each other all our lives, I can practically call him my brother. Maybe because of our body, he can wield me," She replied.

"But how is it that I can wield you then?" I asked.

I saw Maka's reflection blush "Because I know in my heart, that I can trust you," She replied, shyly.

I felt my heart swell and nodded.

"Ready Maka?" I asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Maka nodded "Lets finishes these guys once and for all," She stated.

**Normal Pov**

The creatures hurled themselves at Kid, but he dodged, sliced and attacked them back as be as he could. Wielding Maka expertly at each creature as he used her weapon form to cut down each creature that came at them. They were surrounded once again, too many for each of them to take down one at a time.

"Maka!" Kid yelled

"Right," Maka replied.

"Lets go so Soul Ressonance!" They yelled in unison,

Their souls sparked and connected easily, their power emerging greatly. Kid's soul expanded and hand black and purple flames forming around him, with a bit of silver flickering as well. Maka's scimitar forms expanded the blades sparking with electricty, the chain separated from the handles. _"Dark Demise_!" Kid shouted. He flung the two electricfied swords and sending lightning bolts out in different directions, trapping each of the creatures as the lightning bolts connected together to create a grim reaper skull. A bolt of lightning struck the middle of the skull erupting the creatures in a big explosion of sparks.

Once the explosion died and the smoke cleared, the creatures bodies were left charred and dead where they layed. Smiling proudly Maka transformed back to normal and was standing beside Kid. Kid wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her tight.

"You did it," He whispered in her ear.

"No, we did it" She replied "I couldn't have done it without you."

Kid lightly squeezed her in response.

"What do we do now?" Maka asked, pulling away from Kid's embrace, hiding the blush that was painted across her face.

"We have to find a boy that can detect shadows, but follows the light," Kid said.

Maka smiled "I know how to find him," she replied and jumped across the waterfall carefully.

"You do? How?" Kis asked, following her.

"Easy, its obviously Black Star," Maka replied "I know where he is easily, call intuition."

"If you say so," Kid said, then two fell into silence as Maka lead the way.

~_With Black Star_~

Black Star was standing on top of a cliff, looking over miles and miles of sand. Up above he can see the two grinning moons shining down on him. He saw flutter of green and his instincts telling him to follow it. It was a piece of a paper with writing on, in a form of a riddle.

_Look toward the north _

_where the grinning moons teeth will bleed_

_Sparks from a show will be seen_

_A person close to you in heart but not my blood is in a battle_

_Victorious she will be_

_Now wait and soon you be reunited again_

_Because she knows where you will be._

_Be ready to destroy the creatures she has faced_

_Discover the ultimate power and all its glory_

_For the light will guide you_

_With two forms and your faith_

_Then your task will be complete_

Blach Star looked toward the north as the riddle had said and waited. Then he saw it the two grinning moon's teeth began to bleed more and soon an explosion of sparks lit up in front of him. He felt slightly excited and in awe on who could have created that much power. The explosion died, as the note said to he waited. It was long until he saw shadows coming his way. He closed his eyes, remembering the technique Stein taught him. He relaxed and smiled seeing who it was coming towards him.

"Maka! Kid" Black Star greeted cheerfully.

"Black Star," Maka smiled "See Kid, I told you I can easily find him."

"Impressive," Kid said in disbelief.

"So the link still works I see," Black Star stated, crossng his arms over his chest.

Maka nodded and smiled.

A low rumble, caught the three meister's attention, the ground starting to shake below their feet. A loud wale, made them cover their ears, as they tried to block the dreadful sound. The rumblind and shaking began to becom increasing worse and then stopped dead, as well as the dreadful cry. The meisters blinked in confusion and looked up see they were surround by hundreds of creatures Maka and Kid just fought.

There were also creatures that looked completely mixed with more than one animal. There was lizards in shape of man's body, but had a mouth of a bird and its tail like a scorpions. A few creatures with a body of man's but was a tiger and had daggers in their hands. The most terrifying creature of all look like it did belong in a kid's nightmare. It looked like a skeleton of a dragon, with purple flames for his eyes and some sort of pulsing orb for a heart. Maka concluded that, that creature was the leader it just had to be.

"Uh.. guys," Maka stuttered "W-w-what do we do?"

Kid and Black Star were stunned silent.

"Guys we have to come up with a plan.." Maka informed "Or we are going to die."

Black Star snapped out of it and felt familiar sensation going through him. He closed his eyes and ocuses on it. The sensation was coming from the skeletal dragon, Black Star smirked. The dragon was surrounded by shadows, Black Star concentrated harder and found the dragon's weakness. The pulsing orb was the target that had to be hit, then dragon could be defeated.

"Guys I found the dragon's weakness," Black Star declared "Now we have to focus on the other creatures in front of us."

"I've got it," Kid said, seriously.

Kid closed his eyes, just like Black Star did, oncentrating all his mental strength and locked onto one of the lizard creatures mind. He smirked in satisfaction, their weakness is their soft under bellies. Their tails might cause a problem, but because of being color blind. If they crouch down fast when they are running toward them. Maka's blades can slice the under belly killing the creature easily. Kid took a deep breath than moved his mental link to the tiger creature and found its weakness as well. If they slice the back of the legs or any damage for that matter, they are easy target to take down. Their speed and agility could be challenge though, but if Black Star wields Maka he can out manuver them easily.

Kid exhaled and opened his eyes

"This is not going to be easy, but I have a plan," He stated "Black Star since you can wield Maka just like I can. I want you to use her, but not until I give you the signal. Maka for the Lizards I wan you to create a distractions for them, then once they charge at you drop down to the ground face and start slicing their under bellies. Thats their weak points, Black Star you and I are going to take down the hodded creatures, go for their chests. The tiger creatures are going be far the hardest to fight and will most likely be protecting the dragon. Once the lizards and hooded creatureare taken out, I will give you the cue. Black Star you are the fastest, which might be good for us, try to out manuver them as best as you can. If you get behind them, or anything else go for the back of their legs, I'll take care of the rest. Do you guys understand?"

The two meisters nodded, eyes determined.

"Good, now lets take out these disgusting freaks!" He screamed angrily "They are hideously asymmetrical!"

Maka summond up enough courage and kissed Kid on th cheek

"Good luck okay and please be careful," She said sweetly

Kid was in shock and just nodded.

Maka flashed him a smile and walked away

Kid snapped out of it and focused the at hand.

The creatures moves towards them, once they saw the three meisters moving towards them. Setting the plan in motion, Maka did a twirl gracefully as her blades came out completely getting the attention of the lizard creatures. They charged at her and doing as Kid said, she laid flat on the ground and released the butterfly blades cutting, the soft under bellies of the lizards. One by one each of the lizards died from their soft, sliced open bellies.

Kid and Black Star stood back to back, fighting of the hooded creatures as best they could. Black Star was already bleeding on one arm from the creatures claws. Kid was forming spikes and throwing fire balls, aiming at each target that present themselves to him. Black Star used his agility and speed, coming up from behind sending his soul wavelength into one of the creatures _Black Star Big Wave._ Then something started happening his hands began to glow blue and white, a beam shot out of his hands taking out two more creatures. Black Star grinned

"I'll call this power _Heaven's Star," _He declared.

The three meisters continued to fight the creatures that faced them, one by one the last remaining creature finally died. A tiger creature came speeding toward Maka, with her back turned and tried to slice her from behind. The last second the creature stopped and fell to the ground in heap, as Maka finally turned around in shock.

"No one hurts my sister," Black Star said, standing over the tiger creature's body

Maka stared up at Black Star grateful and hugged him tight

"Than you Back Star" She said "You saved my life."

"Of course, I'll always protect my sister" He replied with a smile

"Black Star, Maka! Now!" Kid yelled, hurriedly.

Black Star and Maka nodded, Maka's body started to glow and ws instantly in her weapon form. Black Star looked at the targets he needed to take out. Two tiger creatures moved swiftly to ward his and attempted to cut him in the stomach. Black Star dodged the attacks and backflipped, slicing the back of their legs cleany before landing perfectly. Another tiger creature tried to come up from behind him, but black star blocked his dagger and delivered a hard blow to the back of its legs. Kid used his spikes to finish them off.

Out no where a purple and blue flamed fire ball was blown at them, sending Black Star flying into a tree, Maka's weapon form stuck in the ground. They turned to wher the fire ball came from, when they saw another one coming at them, Kid errected a barrier reflecting the fire ball back and hitting three unsuspecting tiger creatures, burning them to a crisp. Black Star recovered from the fire ball attack and yanked Maka's weapon form out of the ground.

"Maka when I say so, we'll do soul ressonance okay?" Black Star said.

Maka's reflection nodded.

Black Star focused on the skeleton dragon's pulsing orb, and clutched Maka's form hard. With lightning fast speed he zig zagged past ten tiger creatures, slicing behind their legs as he went. He rushed up to the dragon with blinding speed, the dragob swong his tail trying to stop him, gut Black Star turned fast.

"Now!" He shouted

Maka complied

"Lets go soul ressonance!" They shouted in unison

Black Star's soul expanded and merged with Maka's, his tribal designs stretched out more the tips silver. Maka's swords turned into her scythe form her blades expanding as well as the metal rod in the middle. The vines wrapping around the rod, wrapped around the blades turning into rose thorns, the tips glittering silver. Once Black Star focused on the pulsing orb in the dragon's chest, he hit its mark."_Star Dust!_" He shouted, the thorns wrapped around the skeleton dragon's heart and body the dragon burst into glittering bright light.

Kid was in awe at seeing the beautiful glitter fall to the ground and disappearing in the wind. Once the light dimmed, as well as the glitter and Black Star landed on the ground safely. Maka transformed back to normal and had a bright smile on her face.

"We did it Black Star!" She exclaimed

"That was awesome!" He shouted "That was so cool, Maka."

Maka smiled happily "Thank you," She replied "You were awesome too. Your plan was brillant Kid."

"I'll say," Black Star agreed.

"Thank you" Kid said his composure cool and collected.

"Well done kids" Lord Death's cheerful voice praised.

The three meister turned to see Lord Death, in a mirror in his cartoonish form. Maka's parents, Stein and Sid can be seen as well.

"You guys did very well for your training for today. You three pass your last task of the day. Now just step through the so you can come back to the death room. Well treat your wounds and then you can go home for some well earned rest." He said

The three meisters didn't know how tired or sore they were until Lord Death mentioned it, without another word the three meisters stepped through the mirror, got their wounds treated, bandaged up and were free to go home. Maka hugged her mother one last time, Lord Death said that Kid can take the mirror to go to their mansion and Black Star just left saying goodbye to everyone. Of course the next morning a tired Maka had and equelly exhausted cat laying next to her. Smiling softly, she fell back asleep, still tired from last nights training session, not knowing what will happen to her soon.

**Well everyone we have finally come to the end of the chapter. Phew finally, this one was very long. I hope I added a goo mix of action, fighting, fluff and friendship in here. I'm sorry it was a bit much. Nightmare will be returning next chapter and Soul will be getting his solo mission so he can become a death scythe. I hope you guys looked foward to it. Well until next time everyone. Please review and leave any ideas or questions you may have. Ta-ta for now :-) **


	20. Author's Announcement

Author's Announcement/Answers

* * *

Hello Everyone, I wanted to say I am sorry for not updating for so long. A lot has happened since I last updated... My mother passed away and I just haven't had any inspiration to write as I used to. I been thinking of many things I can do now for this story, but its a bit of brainstorm for now. So please forgive me if I disappointed you guys for not updating. I'll do the best I can and thank so so much for the support and the lovely reviews they made me so happy. I know guys also have a lot of questions as well which I will do my best to answer.

* * *

One of you guys asked why is Maka not a double bladed and have two forms?

Answer: The reason why I chose two forms is because Maka has to compose well with Kid and his OCD issues. That's why I chose scimitars for him and the dual scythe blade because her father is a scythe, but once again. I had to think along the lines of Kid and his OCD so I saw what a dual scythe looked like and thought it would perfect for Maka

of you asked if nightmare is stronger than I made him out to be?

Answer: Yes he is a lot stronger than I made him and I promise once I am able to get a chapter going you will see why.

Is nightmare going to be seen again?

Answer: The answer is yes he is.

When will Kid's secret that he is Maka's cat going to be revealed?

Answer: To be honest not that much longer

* * *

Uhh I can't remember many much questions from you guys.. I'm sorry if I didn't answer all of them, but I promise you will get them as the story continues and yes this story is continuing. I would like to thank those of you that gave me some suggests. It made me really think on it and helped on getting a idea in mind on what I want to do.

Also one other thing one of you gave me a very say.. mean review.. but I am not saying who because that person has there own opinion. But I would just like to say. I said in the very first chapter that this was an idea I got from another story. I did not say I stole it. I even said that all rights to that story is the owners. I even said even though it was an idea I got from them it is completely different from theirs. If you kept reading you would have notice that this story truly is completely different. That is all..

Anyways again I thank you so much for being patient and for the support. You are all truly wonderful. I promise to do my best to put up a new chapter by next week or so. I mean it, I really will try my very best.

I hope you all have a wonderful day

Much love to all of you 3 :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Well here you go everyone. A new chapter just as I promised. I hope you all like this chapter. I worked my very hardest on it. I wish to thank you all for you patience, I know you guys must a bit irritated with me. I tried to make this as long as I possibly could. Nightmare is in this story as well as bit of fluff as some of guys have requested. So please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater

~Chapter 20~

_Previously.._

_The three meister turned to see Lord Death, in a mirror in his cartoon form. Maka's parents, Stein and Sid can be seen as well._

_"You guys did very well for your training for today. You three pass your last task of the day. Now just step through the so you can come back to the death room. Well treat your wounds and then you can go home for some well earned rest." He said_

_The three meisters didn't know how tired or sore they were until Lord Death mentioned it, without another word the three meisters stepped through the mirror, got their wounds treated, bandaged up and were free to go home. Maka hugged her mother one last time, Lord Death said that Kid can take the mirror to go to their mansion and Black Star just left saying goodbye to everyone. Of course the next morning a tired Maka had and equally exhausted cat laying next to her. Smiling softly, she fell back asleep, still tired from the nights training session, not knowing what will happen to her soon._

**Normal Pov**

Deep in the dark dense caves of death valley, trouble seems to be moving under its depths. Nightmare and his loyal servant Evangeline, trudged through the many intricate tunnels of the underground maze. Nightmare's aura flickering with the sense of pleasure and malice. Up ahead one of the tunnels opened up and reveled the black crystal carved castle, the home of the master of darkness. The black crystal made the castle sparkle with an eerie feel, many windows could be seen from the out side and a high wall presented itself wrapping around the protecting the castle. Evangeline looked at it with a sense of awe, but kept a blank face so her master wouldn't see her slip up. Without any hesitation Nightmare moved forward toward his home, smirking with satisfaction.

Walking through the Victorian like arch way door, the doors opened automatically. Walking through the grand ballroom of his home, was both mystifying and alluring. The inside looked like nothing from the outside. The ball room floor was black marble, glittering with specks of white quarts. The tapestries on the windows were black velvet curtains, with midnight blue trimmings. Statues presented themselves randomly through the room carved expertly in white marble.

Nightmare ignoring all of it completely walked up the grand stair case of his home, the smirk still presented on his face. He would dwell in being home again, later. Right now there was something more important, night would soon be upon them and he need to put his madness out on display. Moving toward the west wing of his home he walked down the long hall, Evangeline following close behind and soon came to face a door. Opening it, he started to climb up the spiral stair case. Soon coming into a room that could be called a place of nightmares. Spider webs hung from the ceilings, black widows happily staying perched in their web like homes. Pictures of evil clowns, jesters and misfortunes decorated the many walls of this room. Anyone's worst nightmare was in this room, it unnerved

Evangeline a bit, but the feeling left as fast as it came. In the middle of the room was a big cauldron, Nightmare smirked again and walked toward it. Waving a hand the cauldron came to life, smoke flowing out and onto the floor. The cauldron glowing an eerie purple.

"So tell me, my lovely servant," Nightmare's dark voice said, snapping Evangeline out of her thoughts "What was the name of the one who destroyed my brother?"

"A DWMA student named Maka Albarn," Evangeline replied matter-of-fact.

"Show me the scythe miester know as Maka Albarn," Nightmare said into the cauldron

The cauldron swirled purple and blue, then revealed the sleeping young miester. Nightmare grinned evilly.

"She's asleep," He stated "Perfect, that's all I need."

Nightmare's eyes began to glow a dark blue and put his hand toward the cauldron, smoking came out of his hand into the cauldron swirling with the picture of the sleeping Maka.

"Sweet nightmares little one," He said evilly, with a dark chuckle*

* * *

**Maka's Pov**

_Maka's dream.._

_In my dream I saw that I was back in the garden like when I had to go through my test, but there was no forest or blood in sight. I took a glance around and found that this garden was absolutely beautiful. I headed toward the fountain and sat down. I felt at peace in this place and admired how the water ripple in the pool, looking into the water I saw rocks sparkling, making the water look unwordly and angelic._

_Lost in my world and having a smile on my face, I didn't expect to hear a rustle in the bushes. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I hear the sound and whipped my head around to see who or what made it, when I saw Kid standing not too far away from me. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I sighed a breath of relief._

"_Kid, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously "You nearly scared me out of my skin."_

_His eyes turn apologetic "I'm sorry to have frightened. I should have announced my presence better." He replied "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm alright now, don't worry," I said with a small shy smile._

"_If you are sure that you are already than okay," He said with a smile of his own, that made his golden eyes sparkle_

_I couldn't help but feel my heart melt a bit when I stared into his eyes. I kept staring into them until he cleared his throat, dragging me from my thoughts._

"_Are you sure you are alright Maka?" He asked concerned._

"_Yes, I'm very sure." I replied hiding my face, from the blush that I knew stained my cheeks _

"_So you never answered my question, what are you doing here?" I said recovering from my momentary shyness._

"_I kind of just wound up here and then I heard water, so I followed it. I wasn't expecting to find you here." He said._

"_Really?" I asked "That's kind of the same for me, but this is was also in the test I had to do, except there is no blood or forest in sight."_

"_What happened for your test?" He asked, walking over and sitting down next to me._

"_I walked through the door like you both did and wound up in this garden and I saw a huge amount of blood and I was curious about it. Then I saw more leading in a dark forest, but I was a bit reluctant to go in. Then I heard this ear piercing scream and I followed it. I started to feel scared, but I continued forward and saw a body. The clothes were were ripped up and bloody. I went over to examine it and saw that it was my mother. I looked around and saw another body just like the first, it was papa. I started to cry and heard more snarling and saw evil red eyes in the bushes. Soon I heard more rustling, there were three gigantic wolves surrounding me. I felt frightened and very vulnerable, I realized I was afraid of being alone, but I found the courage to fight back because I would rather protect my loved ones than worry about being alone. Then I saw that mama and papa were okay and we started to train on both my scimitar and scythe forms And well that's what happened" I explained._

_The whole time I was telling my tale, Kid was listening intently. Not once did her interrupt me, he nodded a couple times and sometimes his eyes would flash in shock or sadness. I didn't realized that I was crying until I felt his arms go around me._

"_I'm sorry you had to go through that Maka," He said warmly "Everything is alright now. I promise not to let anything bad happen to you."_

"_Thank you Kid," I replied warmly._

_When he said that I couldn't but lean in his body more. I felt so safe, cared for and protected. I never wanted to be out of his arms again. That's when I truly knew. I was in love with Kid. I know I shouldn't have fallen like I had, but I couldn't help it. All to soon the safety and warmth I felt was gone, he started to pull away. I started to feel worried, like I did something wrong. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way like I do? What was I thinking, why would Kid love someone like me?_

"_Kid?" I said "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"_

_He sighed and shook his head "No. You didn't do anything at all." He replied._

"_But why I do feel like something is wrong?" I ask him._

_He sighed again and racked his fingers through his hair._

"_I have something to confess to you," He replied sounding nervous "Actually two things? I hope you will accept what I have to tell you and please don't think me weird afterward okay?"_

"_I would never do that to you Kid" I said, putting my hand on his "I accept you for who you are, no matter what faults you have. I know you probably don't think so, but its the truth. I think you are amazing Kid, both inside and out. Nothing that you tell will ever change my mind."_

"_You mean it?" He asked still feeling nervous._

"_I promise you Kid. I will accept you no matter what," I reassured._

_He looked it my eyes and I looked back into his. He looked as if he was searching for the true answer to what I just said and once he found that I was being honest, he smiled and nodded._

"_The firs thing I want to tell you is," He started and took my hand into his, his body facing me "Maka, I'm falling in love with you. I know that probably sounds straight forward and I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I have. I cant-"_

_I cut him off by kissing him, lovingly on the lips. At first his body was rigid then soon he relaxed and started to kiss me back. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other, started to cup my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck, when he started to make the kiss deeper. We stayed like that for a couple more minutes, until I pulled away to breathe. We both felt a bit breathless and were breathing heavily._

"_Kid, I love you too." I told him_

_Kid smiled warmly and leaned to give me a light peck on the lips "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel to hear you say that," He replied, resting his forehead against mine._

_We stayed like that for bit longer, not kissing or moving. Just basking in the feel of being in each others arms and feeling of love being returned for another._

"_What else did you have to tell me?" I asked softly, not wanting to break this moment._

"_You know that cat you have?" He replied_

"_Kiddie? Yeah, but how do you know about him?" I asked._

"_I know him because I'm-" He was cut off again and he started to start choking._

_I pulled back away form him in panic. _

"_Kid what's wrong!?" I exclaimed._

"_M...Maka.." He said and coughed again this time spitting up blood from his mouth, then fell to his knees on the ground_

_I felt my eyes widen and tears threatening to fall down my face._

"_Kid!" I screamed._

_I checked his body and I saw a dagger stabbed deep inside his stomach._

"_No!" I screamed in shock, I tried to stop the bleeding as best as I could, but blood just kept flowing out of his wound. More of it was being coughed up form his mouth. Kid was not laying on his back._

"_No this can't be happening" I said crying, my tears falling down my face "I just finally got to be with you."_

"_Maka" He said weakly, putting a blood hand on my cheek "Please don't cry. It kills me to see you cry."_

_Kid" I said the tears still flowing down like a river._

"_P..please don't cry.." He said weakly "I... I l..l..love you, Maka."_

"_I love you too. Please don't leave me." I said softly and kissed him on his blood soaked lips_

_He kissed back, but turned his head to cough up more blood, then soon his beautiful golden eyes went dull and his breath evened out, he was no longer moving._

"_Kid?" I asked._

_I got no reply_

"_Kid!?" I tried again, shaking him._

_Still no reply._

"_Kid!" I cried out "No," Then wrapped my arms around his cold body and cried my heart out._

"_KID!" I screamed._

_~End Of Dream~_

* * *

"KID!" I screamed and shot up in my bed.

I looked around the room, my face and body in a cold sweat. I started shaking violently and wrapped my arms around me and started rocking back and forth. Tears streaming down my face. I stayed that way for awhile until I heard a soft meow. I looked up and saw my cat looking at me with worry and purred comfortingly.

"Oh Kiddy" I said and scooped him up in my arms and held him, crying into his fur "I was just a dream.. a very terrifying dream."

He meowed again and rubbed up against me.

"Thank you," I said with teary smile "You made me feel better."

He purred and lightly licked my cheek, I smiled and looked over at the clock. Its read 6:30. I sighed and got up from my bed.

"Well time to start the day," I mumbled and did just that.

**Kid's Pov**

I watched Maka get up and get ready for school. I couldn't but feel concerned about her, especially the way she screamed my name like that. Seeing her so scared and frightened, broke my heart and its horrible that I have to be stuck in this form. I can't comfort her the way I wanted to. I couldn't wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything is okay and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I curse that damn witch for putting me under this spell, even more I curse myself for not paying attention and letting my guard down.

"Kiddy," Maka's sweet voice said, bringing me out of my depressive thoughts "Are you alright?"

I looked up at her and meowed in replied

She smiled warmly "Let's go get you something to eat, come on handsome," She said and headed for the door.

I didn't say anything at all and just followed behind her.

**'Yup, I definitely curse that damn witch,'** I thought darkly to my self.

**Normal Pov**

That should bring that little goody two shoes down a couple notches," Nightmare said evilly having watched the whole thing from his cauldron "Just you wait little one, there is plenty more to come."

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? I added a bit fluff as some many of you suggested. I also hope you like my new writing style a bit. I really did my best on this chapter and as I promised you got to see a bit of what Nightmare can do. As well as Kid back into his cat form. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are the best. I promise to do my best to get another chapter up and going by next week. I look forward to what you guys have to say, I also hope I am keeping the character's personalities right. Please be patient another chapter shall be on your way, thank you so much again for the patience. I did my best to make this extra long for you guys. Well bye everyone until next time. Have a good day :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you everyone that reviewed it made so happy to see that you guys love this story so much. You guys are truly amazing. Well as I promised I have brought you a brand new chapter to enjoy. I promise this will have fluffy goodness and maybe something that would make you go aww. Well without further a do, on with the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

~Chapter 21~

_Previously..._

"_KID!" I screamed and shot up in my bed. _

_I looked around the room, my face and body in a cold sweat. I started shaking violently and wrapped my arms around me and started rocking back and forth. Tears streaming down my face. I stayed that way for awhile until I heard a soft meow. I looked up and saw my cat looking at me with worry and purred comfortingly._

"_Oh Kiddy" I said and scooped him up in my arms and held him, crying into his fur "I was just a dream.. a very terrifying dream."_

_He meowed again and rubbed up against me._

"_Thank you," I said with teary smile "You made me feel better."_

_He purred and lightly licked my cheek, I smiled and looked over at the clock. Its read 6:30. I sighed and got up from my bed._

"_Well time to start the day," I mumbled and did just that._

* * *

**Kid's Pov**

I watched Maka get up and get ready for school. I couldn't but feel concerned about her, especially the way she screamed my name like that. Seeing her so scared and frightened, broke my heart and its horrible that I have to be stuck in this form. I can't comfort her the way I wanted to. I couldn't wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything is okay and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I curse that damn witch for putting me under this spell, even more I curse myself for not paying attention and letting my guard down.

"Kiddy," Maka's sweet voice said, bringing me out of my depressive thoughts "Are you alright?"

I looked up at her and meowed in replied

She smiled warmly "Let's go get you something to eat, come on handsome," She said and headed for the door.

I didn't say anything at all and just followed behind her.

**'Yup, I definitely curse that damn witch,'** I thought darkly to my self.

**Normal Pov**

Soul watched his miester very closely throughout the whole morning to school. He maybe an idiot sometimes but he knows when something is wrong with his partner and something was definitely very wrong with her. He noticed that she looked kind of distracted and very quiet, even though she greeted him with a smile like she always did.

Blair came over to visit the duo that morning. Maka perked up at seeing her old pet again, but after fifteen minutes or so she turned quiet. Blair even did her usual hug Soul to death and press him to her chest thing that she always did to him, but Maka didn't give him the a Maka Chop or anything at. In fact she just sighed and gave them both a small smile, then went back to finish making breakfast. Soul felt like he was going to tear his hair out because of it, but refrained from doing so. He deemed it very uncool in his mind and recomposed himself.

"Hey Maka?" He said.

"Hmm.. yeah Soul?" She said distractedly

"Are you alright?" He asked "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah Maka, you seem a bit distracted this morning," Blair chimed in.

Maka smiled and nodded "Don't worry I'm just a bit tired is all." She reassured, then put his breakfast on the table.

He and Blair were not convinced, but decided to drop it for now. So both Soul and Blair sat down and ate their breakfast, Maka was so happy to see Blair again she made her favorite. Burned fish just how she likes it. Sadly Soul and Blair failed to notice that Maka didn't eat at all, but a certain black cat with golden eyes did.

**Kid's Pov**

I watched Maka very carefully all morning. I just knew that she was still shaken up about her dream. All I can do is be stuck in this form and watch her suffer from it, I truly do hate that witch and her stupid master Nightmare. I was even more concerned when I saw that she didn't eat so doing what I thought I could only do in this form was rub against her leg and meow. She jumped a bit then looked down.

"Hey Kiddy," She greeted and then gently picked me up.

I nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

She sighed "You understand what's happening to me don't you?" She whispered quietly only that I can hear her.

I meowed in replied and nodded, nuzzling her once again.

She gave me a true and honest smile "Thank you Kiddy for comforting me. You remind me of Kid when you do that," She said and lightly hugged me "I hope I get to see him at school today" I heard her mumble under her breath, so quiet that I barely even heard her "I miss him."

I felt a painful ache start to form inside my chest. That's when I realized, I was in love with _Maka __Albarn_. I fell in love with this beautiful, strong willed, kind hearted,opinionated, green eyed girl. She also perfectly symmetrical both in outer appearance and her weapon forms that I saw her in. Then I felt my chest jumped again, I realized that I would love her even if she wasn't symmetrical. Knowing that she was just a bonus in its own way. I love her for the girl that she is, not her appearance or anything along the lines of symmetry.

I purred happily and lightly licked her cheek adoringly.

Maka responded by lightly scratching behind my ear.

'Just you wait Maka, I will be back to normal soon,' I thought to myself 'Once I am, I'm telling you exactly how I feel about you. I love you so much.'

**Normal Pov**

Once Soul was done with his breakfast. Maka looked at the clock and announced that it was time to go to school. Blair nodded and waved goodbye to the duo, claiming that she will come and visit them again soon. Maka smiled and waved back, Soul just nodded and left his hands in his pockets. Soon the three were ready to leave the house, going their separate ways for now. Maka said goodbye to Kiddy, for some reason her gut told her not to bring him to school that day. The ride to school was quiet one, but neither of them did anything to make it stop. Soul figured that she had a lot on her mind and decided that she would tell him, once she is willing to to tell him. He didn't like the feeling of something being wrong with her, but he will leave her be for the timing being.

The two got off Soul's bike and started the long track up the academy stairs, they reached the top without feeling tired or even winded and were greeted by a very loud voice.

"Maka, Soul!" BlackStar called out, running over to me the scythe duo.

"Hey man," Soul greeted, as he and BlackStar bumped fists like they always do.

Maka remained quiet and just nodded at him.

"Good morning Maka, Soul," Tsubaki's gentle voice said, coming up behind her partner.

This time both Maka and Soul just nodded to her.

"So Maka, you ready for today?" Tsubaki asked, smiling gently at her best friend.

"Yeah," Maka replied with a small smile of her own.

**Ding Dong, Dead Gong**

The four didn't say much and headed to their classroom, waiting patiently for Maka's mother to walk through the door and begin the new lesson for today. The twin pistols showed up, without their reaper miester yet again. Maka frown a bit, but no one seemed to notice except the older sister. Liz couldn't help but smile at this.

'So it seems, Maka has feelings for Kid,' She thought 'I'm going to have to have a sleep over with the girls tonight to get her to confirm it for me.' She started to smirk mischievously 'Just you wait Maka, Kid. I'm going to get you guys together and nothing is going to stop me.'

Liz sat down in her usual seat behind Maka, next to the empty seat that is known as Kid's. Goal in mind she waited patiently for Maka's mother, along with the other students, to start the lesson chatting occasionally with Tsubaki, Soul, BlackStar, and her sister. No one noticing that Maka wasn't really saying much while they talked, no one except for a certain blue haired assassin.

**BlackStar's Pov**

While talking with the rest of the group, I noticed something seemed to be wrong with Maka. She may have smiled or gave answers when asked directly, but I knew her better than anyone else. I know when something is wrong with my sister and something is definitely wrong with her. I see passed her false smile and laughter, something was truly wrong. I can see fear in her eyes,something I rarely see from her. That's not how my sister is, I'm going to talk to her about it.

I was just about to open my mouth, but closed it the instant Stein rolled into the classroom along with Kami, Death Scythe and Ms. Marie.

'I will ask her later,' I thought, feeling slightly worried for her and turned to face the front.

"Alright pests, quiet down" Stein threatened, making everyone do as such "Kami and I will demonstrating on how to fight against a pre-kishin/witch today," He announced "You will all be separated today so each individual will be prepared to face a pre-kishin/witch while they are alone and have no weapon/miester with them."

"Weapons you will be with Ms. Marie and Death Scythe. Miesters you will be with Stein and I," Kami continued "Any questions or confusion you have will be answered by us today. Lord Death thought this exercise will be benefiting for all of you. So if you may please, get out of your seats and we will begin today's lessons today."

Without another word, all of us got out of our seats and headed to the front. The weapons forming a circle around Death Scythe and Ms. Marie. The miesters forming around Kami and Stein. We all headed out the door single file and went to separate ways.

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

**Still in BlackStar's Pov**

Classes were done and over with, they were quite awesome to say the least. I can't wait to use what I learned in battle later on tonight, but once again my thoughts went back to Maka. She was paying attention and listening intently like she always does, but the expression still in her eyes spoke louder. I know for a fact what ever is bothering her is still on her mind. Nothing is going to stop me from talking to her now, especially when she is like this. Have to know what is wrong with my sister.

"Hey Maka," I said seriously "I want to talk to you for a second and don't even try to get out of it."

**Maka's Pov**

I knew I couldn't hid it forever, yes the dream I had has been on my mind all day long. I couldn't help it, seeing something like that hurt and was utterly frightening. Especially it being the one I fell in love with.

'Kid,' I thought sadly, missing him terribly.

"Follow me, well talk in private," BlackStar said, interrupting my thoughts "As I said don't even try making excuses."

I sighed in deafeat and nodded, following him behind.

"Well be back alright guys," BlackStar called over his shoulder "Also Soul, don't even think about eavesdropping." giving his best friend and serious expression.

Soul looked like he was about to protest, but seeing BlackStar's expression darken more he stopped and just shrugged. BlackStar nodded and lead us to the roof of the school. He may be arrogant sometimes, but he is my brother and he knows when something is bothering me. He also knows I couldn't hide it forever from him. I'm not such a good liar when it comes to BlackStar.

We reached the roof, I walked over to the wall to look out at the scenery. I was hoping to hold it off longer about telling him, but for some reason time didn't want that for me.

"Alright Maka, spill it," BlackStar said seriously "What's wrong with you?"

What are you talking about?" I said, trying to act clueless "There's nothing wrong with me."

He glared at me, knowing I tried to lie

"Don't even give me that shit Maka," He said dangerously "I know you better thank you think and don't even try lying to me. Now I'm going to ask you again, what is going on with you?"

I hesitated and was about to protest again, but BlackStar's glare stopped me. I knew I was defeated. I couldn't lie to him at all no matter how hard I tried to, he's my brother. So gathering up all the courage I could, I looked into his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"I had a nightmare last night," I stated with my head down and fists clenched.

"Explain?" He said, his voice softening.

I knew I would have to tell him about my feelings for Kid to him, which sucks because he is so protective of me. It can't be helped nonetheless though.

"Alright, but promise not to get overprotective and also don't tell anyone else what I am about to tell you. This is for your ears only, not even Tsubaki can know about it," I pleaded.

"Why can't I tell-" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Promise you won't tell her Star. Please." I said again, looking at him and practically beginning him not to say anything.

He went quiet for a couple minutes and just continued to look at me.

"Please Starlight?" I said, using his nickname that I gave him. The name I used when he knew I was serious about it.

Sure enough him hearing me say that name, made him sigh and nod.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," He said with a warm smile.

I gave him my own then sighed and began to explain to him my feelings for Kid. I told him how I fell in love with him and then I began to tell him about the dream I had. At first I thought he was going to blow a fuse when I told him that I loved him, but he surprised me. In fact he listened intently to what I said, keeping quiet until I was finished.

It was to the point where I was just about done telling him about my nightmare that he was holding me in his arms in a brotherly way. At first I didn't even notice I was crying, then I completely broke down in tears crying into his chest. BlackStar remained quiet the whole time while I cried, just stroking my hair gently and letting me cry it out.

"Shh Maka. Its alright." He said soothingly, rubbing my back gently "Shh."

I started to calm down, letting out a few sniffles once in awhile.

"That's better," He said warmly "Now listen Maka, it's going to be alright. It was just a dream. I bet you anything Kid is safe and sound. So don't worry, you hear me."

I sniffled again and nodded, hugging him tightly again. He smiled and hugged me back

"I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy. I can tell by the look in your eyes and the way you cried for him, that truly love Kid," He said warmly "I want to let you know that I support you and him. As long as he makes you happy then I am happy."

I began to feel a whole lot better when he said that and I start to smile a true smile for the first time that day. BlackStar saying that to me, was really important for me. I needed to have reassurance from him and my friends, that my decision to love Kid was a good decision. I no longer have to worry now.

"Thank you, Star." I said happily "You have no idea how much that means to me." I hugged him again tighter and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

He smiled "Anything for my little sister." He replied and gave me a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"Oh also, he hurts you. I'm killing him," He said darkly ruining the moment

With a sigh, I took out a book "Maka Chop!" I said lightly hitting him with the book like I did to Crona.

"Now that's the Maka I know," He said, laughing full heartedly.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Alright let's go back to others now," He said, with a smile.

I nodded, looking at the scenery one last time then followed my brother back to our friends that were waiting for us.

'I feel so much better,' I thought to myself 'Thank you so much BlackStar. You have always been my starlight.'

_~Back with the group~_

**Normal Pov**

The group waited patiently, while the two miesters went of to go talk. Liz turned to the girls and asked if they wanted to have a sleep over that night, since it was the weekend for them anyways. Patty and Tsubaki both agreed with smiles on their faces.

They kept on chatting until Sid came up to them.

"Soul, Lord Death wants you in the Death Room. You and you alone,"He announced.

"What for?" Soul asked curiously, hands in his pockets with a calm expression on his face.

"He didn't say, he just told me to go get you." He replied.

Soul sighed and shrugged "Whatever." He said coolly, then turned to the rest of the group "Can you tell Maka where I went and also I will give her a call if anything important comes up."

"Sure thing, Soul." Tsubaki said with a gentle smile

"You got it," Liz chimed in, with a wave of her hand.

"KAY!" Patty exclaimed waving goodbye to him rapidly.

Soul sighed then walked away following behind Sid to got the death room.

It wasn't until five minutes later that Maka and BlackStar came back.

"Hey everyone," Maka greeted with a warm smile on her face.

They greeted her in returned the same way

"So what did you guys talk about?" Liz asked curiously

"Don't worry about it." BlackStar replied "Just something between her and I, is all."

They were still curious what they could have talked about, but decided to drop it.

"Hey where did Soul go?" Maka asked, looking around for her missing weapon partner.

"Sid came over and said that Lord Death needed him for reason, he also said that only Soul was needed." Tsubaki replied..

"He also said to go on without you and that we called if anything came up." Patty replied in a hyper, giggly tone.

"Oh.. Okay." Maka said, shrugging.

"So Maka you want to come over and have a sleep over at the mansion?" Liza asked eagerly "Just as girls."

"Sure," Maka said with a warm smile.

"Great!" She replied happily.

"YAY!" Patty exclaimed.

Tsubaki just smiled warmly.

"Well why don't Tsubaki and I got home and get our stuff for tonight. We will meet you at the mansion." Maka suggested.

"Cool with me," Liz said, with a nodded.

"Okay, bye" Maka said with a wave, gave all the girls a hug.

She was about to head down the steps, when stopped and ran back to give BlackStar the tightest hug she could.

"Thank you, Starlight." Maka whispered in his ear.

BlackStar froze for a second then hugged back "Anytime, little sis." He whispered back.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? I made this extra long for you guys. To make up for when I didn't write for the longest time. Next chapter is going to be what's going to happen to Soul and Kid's secret is going to be revealed very quickly. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I did my best on making it nice for you guys. You guys deserve a good story and so I put a lot of effort into it. Thank you guys so much for the support, it means so much. Please review and leave any suggestions you may have. Stay tuned because another chapter is on your way. I hope you all have a wonderful day. See you next time :)**


End file.
